A Future They Never Saw
by CBGirl
Summary: Alex and Jo fall in love in high school, but with an unplanned pregnancy and only each other to lean on for support how will this change their dreams for the future? Can they still achieve all they had hoped for? Will they even make it?
1. Chemistry

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

Chemistry

_October 3__rd__ 1998_

"Alex?" Mr. Crain called out as Alex Karev was walking out of the classroom.

"Yeah?" he stopped turning around with a questioning look on his face.

"Your grades have been slipping. Coach Flynn has noticed too, and asked me about it. If you don't get them up you won't be able to wrestle," Mr. Crain continued with concern.

"Uh… yeah, I know. I've been… dealing with… some stuff," Alex mumbled quietly looking at the floor.

"Is there something we can help you with?" the kind teacher asked.

"No!" Alex answered quickly.

"Okay…" the teacher replied hesitantly studying Alex's face. "Well, I did take the liberty of finding a tutor for you." He handed Alex a slip of paper. "There's a name and phone number. It's your call."

"Thanks," Alex said quietly as he walked out of the room stuffing the paper deep into his pocket. He had to hurry to the gym so he wasn't late for wrestling practice.

Coach Flynn didn't say anything when Alex rushed in. He just looked at him knowingly. Alex rolled his eyes and went to change. During practice Alex took out all of his pent up energy and frustrations on his opponents. He didn't lose a match, but really that was nothing new. He was the best on the team and everybody knew it.

On his way "home" after wrestling, Alex fished the sticky note with the tutor's information on it out of his pocket. _"Jo Wilson"_, hmm never heard of him, Alex thought. He didn't want to call him; he didn't want a tutor, but if he didn't get his grades up he couldn't wrestle and if he didn't wrestle he wouldn't get a scholarship and without a scholarship he couldn't go to college and well he just had to go to college. Alex grabbed his phone and dialed the number before he could think too much more about it.

"Hello?" a soft female voice answered catching Alex by surprise.

"Uh… I was calling for Jo. Jo Wilson," Alex stuttered haltingly.

"Well, you found her," Jo responded back in a cheerful voice. "What can I do for you?"

"Umm. Mr. Crain gave me your number, said you could maybe help me with Calculus," he explained.

"Yeah, of course, I was expecting a call. When did you want to get started?" Jo questioned.

"How about tomorrow after school in the library? 4:30 okay? I have practice until then."

"Sure. I'll see you then," Jo accepted ending the call.

Alex breathed out a sigh and tossed his phone on the seat beside him as he pulled his old beat up truck next to the curb in front of the house. _So, Jo Wilson is a chick, nice_ he thought. He liked girls with boy names it's hot he smirked to himself entering the house and heading straight to the kitchen.

"How was school today, Alex?" Terri, his foster mother, asked in a chipper voice.

Alex just grabbed a handful of cookies and grunted back leaving Terri shaking her head after him. It had only been about a month since Alex had come to live with her and her husband, but she wasn't sure if he would ever open up, even about something as simple as how his day was. Terri knew he had been through a lot in the past couple of months and he surely had to be missing his brother and sister. She could see the pain written all over him even if he did try to hide it. Well, the only thing she could do was be gentle and keep trying, she thought turning back to the supper preparations she had been working on.

Alex flopped down on his bed. He didn't hate it here, actually, in a lot of ways it was better than his real home had ever been. Of course he missed Aaron and Amber and even his mom, but at least his siblings were fostered together at the same home, and he only needed a place to stay for a year. As soon as college started up next year he was out of here. That's why he had to get a scholarship; there was no other way he could afford college.

The next day Alex walked into the library at exactly 4:30. There weren't many students hanging around so it didn't take him long to spot a beautiful girl sitting at a corner table with a Calculus book in front of her. _How have I never noticed her?_ he wondered. "Hey, you must be Jo. I'm Alex Karev," Alex sat down across from Jo giving her his most charming smile.

"I know," she retorted returning his smile, "Everyone knows who you are."

Alex gave a low chuckle, "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

This made Jo laugh as well. "Well, judging by your reputation maybe a little of both," she shot back cheekily.

Alex immediately liked Jo's spunk and couldn't help but notice how nice her smile and laugh were. "So I haven't seen you around," Alex observed.

"You probably haven't been looking in the right places. I'm a sophomore," Jo informed him.

"A Sophomore? Taking Calculus? So I was right to be looking for a nerd," he laughed in reply.

"Hey, I'm not a nerd. I am just freakishly good with numbers," Jo sassed tossing her long brown curls with a huff.

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing. Somehow they had hit it off instantly, the conversation flowed easily and they teased back and forth as if they had known each other for years. They finally got down to business and even got some homework done. As they were packing up their stuff to leave, they were both shocked to realize two hours had passed.

"Wow! Two hours has never gone by so fast while I was doing homework," Alex pointed out.

"Yeah for me neither," Jo agreed getting a twinkle in her eyes, "even for a nerd like me." They walked out to the parking lot together laughing.

"You know, I'm not stupid," Alex said suddenly turning serious. "I can get this stuff. I just fell behind dealing with family crap." He wasn't sure why he said it but he didn't want Jo looking down on him or thinking less of him because he needed help.

"Hmm," Jo responded narrowing her eyes at him, "someday I would like to hear about that. If you need to talk, I mean," she caught herself and blushed. "And don't worry; I know you're not stupid. I can see that you aren't," she gave him a wave and a small smile climbing into her brother's awaiting car and heading home.

Alex and Jo continued to meet frequently to study and do homework, soon becoming daily. He had started dropping her off at home in the evenings when they finished so her family didn't have to come pick her up and they would talk often throughout the day at school. They were fast becoming best friends and though they may have been studying math anyone could see they had chemistry.

**Author's note:** This is my first attempt at a multi chapter story. Tell me what you think. Should I continue this? Should I stick to one shots? What can I do to improve my stories? Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	2. Walking the Same Road

**Author's note: **Thanks for the reviews and encouragement. Here's the next chapter.

Walking the Same Road

One afternoon in late October Alex didn't have wrestling practice so he and Jo met early. They finished their homework and were going to head home, but Alex turned his truck the opposite direction and started out of town. "Alex, where are we going?" Jo asked with a confused look on her face.

"It's early, and I'm not ready to go home yet. I thought we could hang out and talk or whatever," he answered back sheepishly.

"Okay, that's cool," Jo agreed settling back into the seat and picking at her fingernails. They stayed fairly quiet only exchanging a few words of small talk here and there. After a few miles Alex turned down a narrow dirt road that led to a stand of trees at the edge of an empty secluded field. He parked the truck and got out, Jo scrambling out after him.

"What is this? Did we 'run out of gas'?" Jo questioned with raised eyebrows making air quotes and nudging Alex's shoulder.

"No!" Alex laughed back incredulously. "I come out here when I want to be alone and think. I didn't know where else to go." He yanked down the tailgate and sat on it looking up to the sky.

"Well it is nice. How did you find this place?" Jo asked sitting next to him on the back of the truck.

"This land belongs to an old widow. I keep her yard mowed and fix stuff around the house when she needs it."

"Aww, how sweet of you," Jo responded in a mockingly sweet voice. In reality she thought it was incredibly nice of him to take care of the older lady's house and yard.

"I just do it to get paid," Alex huffed back gruffly. Jo's eyes sparkled at him as she held her laughter in.

"Where's the house?" Jo wondered looking around.

"Over that way. You can't see it through the trees," Alex pointed off to the left. "There's a little house and barn."

"Do you come here a lot?" Jo continued questioning him.

"Nah. Mostly just when I don't wanna go home," Alex said quietly looking down at his shoes.

Now the conversation was turning where Jo really wanted it to go. She ventured one more question, "What makes you want to stay away from home?" she asked in a soft voice watching his profile.

Alex didn't say anything for so long Jo was sure he was going to ignore her. Finally he spoke up answering her in a flat voice staring off into the distance. "It's not really my home. I've only lived there a little over a month. It's a foster home. My dad is a junkie, an abusive junkie. I saw him high more often than not. I tried to keep my brother and sister out of his way, so me and my mom got the brunt of it. I couldn't take it anymore and finally got strong enough. A couple of years ago I beat him, I beat him bad, put him in the hospital. He never came back after that. We were good for a while or I thought we were. I thought I had it under control. But then my mom quit taking her meds and attacked my little brother. I had to have her committed. And now we're all in foster care. At least my brother and sister are together; at least they have each other. So it's just me at this new place and it's not home," Alex rambled, finally looking at Jo unsure of what he would see written on her face, probably pity like everyone else who knew his story. And that wasn't many people. He didn't open up to anyone. He didn't want them to know. He wasn't sure why he did now with her. Actually, he was getting angry at himself for saying too much. But when he looked in Jo's eyes, and read her face, there was no pity; he saw compassion, a touch of sadness, and was that understanding?

"Do you ever get to see your siblings?" Jo asked squeezing Alex's upper arm to show him comfort and support. She took in everything he had said and it broke her heart, but really what could she say? Feeling sorry for him doesn't change the past; it can't make it better.

"Some, not much. They tried to place us all together, but the couple who took them didn't want a moody teenager with anger problems," Alex smirked, "I just need somewhere sort term anyway, just for a year until I can get out of here." Jo nodded not sure what to say.

After a short silence where both were lost in their own thoughts, Alex spoke quietly again. He had pushed himself farther back in the truck and now his back was resting against the front of the bed; he was picking at a hole in his jeans. Jo scooted up beside him sitting cross-legged facing him. "It's so messed up, you know? He beat her; he beat her kids and him leaving is what broke her." Jo wasn't sure if Alex was talking to her or himself. She just kept quiet studying his face, hurting for the hurt and guilt she saw in his eyes. "I work when I can to try and pay for what she needs, but between school and wrestling there isn't much time. And now I've fallen behind in some of my classes, but I have to wrestle. I have to get a scholarship; there is no other way. I have to go to college. I'm not going to stay here; I'm not going to become him. I'm going to do something with my life. I'm going to do good," Alex finished looking over at Jo and meeting her eyes. Jo now saw determination replacing the pain in his eyes.

"That's a far cry from your happy family in your big fancy house isn't it?" Alex chuckled after a while trying to lighten the mood. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around Jo's shoulders putting an arm around her when he noticed her shiver in the cool air.

She shifted around until she was sitting right next to him snuggled into his side, before answering, "We are a lot more alike than you might think, Alex. That happy family isn't my family. Not really. I've been with them for about three and a half years. That is a record for me," Jo explained with raised eyebrows and a pointed look. "I'm a foster kid too," she shrugged.

"I had no idea," Alex tightened his arm around Jo.

"Yeah, my mom left me at a fire station when I was two weeks old. I have no idea who my parents are. I have been bumped around foster homes my whole life. I came to live with the Sages when I was twelve. They have three boys of their own… actually you probably know Daniel, he's a senior too." Alex nodded. "Then there is Nathan he's a sophomore like me, and Zack is a freshman. Ellen always wanted a girl and I guess she finally got Curtis to give in. They wanted someone about their own kids' age so I fit the bill. I've been there ever since."

"Three years is awhile and if they want a daughter are they going to adopt you?" Alex wondered hopefully for Jo's sake.

"I doubt it. They haven't ever brought it up. By now I would think they would have. I don't think Curtis was ever crazy about the idea of fostering but he wanted to make Ellen happy. It's fine… whatever… they treat me good. Way better than a lot of homes," Jo shuddered at the memories.

They fell silent again once again lost in their own thoughts. After a little bit Jo spoke up. "You said you were going to do good. What? What are you going to do? How do you see your future, Alex?" She questioned, once again turning sideways to face him and throwing her legs across his lap.

"I'm going to be a doctor. I'm going to help people. A surgeon," Alex answered confidence shining in his eyes but only briefly, "I know it sounds stupid. How am I gonna pull that off?" he looked away avoiding Jo's eyes.

She grabbed his chin and turned his face back to her searching out his eyes that were now filled with doubt and pain. "No, Alex," Jo shook her head her eyes burning into his, "You will be great. You don't show it to anyone, but I see it. I see your heart," Jo's eyes shone back at Alex with confidence and admiration.

No one had ever looked at Alex like that before. He didn't know quite what to make of it. So he broke eye contact looking past Jo over her shoulder, "How about you? What does your future look like?"

Jo laughed a little quietly earning a confused look from Alex, "a lot like yours actually. I had a foster sister once. I was about six. We lived with this couple; there were five of us kids there in all. Heather and I shared a room; we would take turns sleeping on the top bunk. She was my best friend, probably the best friend I have ever had until you," Jo recited smiling at the memory. It was now her turn to gaze into the distance while Alex studied her face. "She got a really bad headache and then got really sick, but they wouldn't do anything. The foster parents… they didn't like to be bothered with us kids. They finally took her to the hospital when they couldn't ignore it anymore, but she never came home. Heather didn't make it," Jo brushed a tear off her cheek and Alex took her other hand in his squeezing it. "Later, I heard my foster parents talking to Heather's social worker. If she had gotten to the hospital sooner she would be okay. She needed an operation. A surgery would have saved her life. So I decided right then that I was going to save little girls like her and save their friends from hurting like I did. If surgery would have saved her, that is what I was going to learn to do. I was going to be a doctor and do surgery and save little girls," Jo finished as a few more tears slipped down her face.

Alex pulled Jo into a hug, "Jo, that's terrible. I don't know what to say."

Jo pulled back and gave Alex a small smile, appreciating the gesture and kind words. "I couldn't be there anymore. I couldn't stay with them, so I acted out and got sent to yet another home."

"You mean they got to keep fostering?" Alex sounded angry, "after basically killing one of their kids?"

"They made it sound like they hadn't had any warning, like they were broken up about the whole thing, and child welfare believed them," Jo spat out disgustedly. Alex rolled his eyes mad at the system.

"So we both want to be surgeons. Crazy huh?" Jo changed the subject. "I guess we are going to keep walking down the same road." She squeezed Alex's hand that was still holding hers and they stared at each other smiling until Jo suddenly noticed how dark it had gotten. She grabbed Alex's wrist and looked at his watch 8:37. "Oh no! I'm so late," Jo groaned jumping up and heading to the cab of the truck. "I am going to be in so much trouble."

"Aw shit, Jo, I'm sorry," Alex apologized hopping into the driver's seat and starting the pickup. It groaned to life loudly and Alex sped back down the dirt road.

They rode in companionable silence before Alex once again started reminiscing, "He bought me this truck when I was fourteen. He was actually clean at the time. We were going to fix it up together and it would be mine when I turned sixteen. It was gonna be one hell of a truck when we got done with it. But then he started using again like he always did and forgot all about it. This piece of crap and a beat up guitar are all I have left of him." Jo squeezed his shoulder in response and they fell silent again both staring straight ahead.

Jo jumped out of the truck and hurried up the walkway as soon as Alex stopped. She turned and gave him a quick wave when she got to the porch. When she walked into the house Curtis put down the paper he was reading and glared at her, "You're late, and you didn't call."

"I know I'm sorry. I lost track of time," Jo explained honestly.

"You were with that Alex Karev, right? I don't think that is such a good idea. Daniel has told me about him. All the girls he has had, his reputation," Curtis continued seeming genuinely concerned.

Jo resisted the urge to roll her eyes knowing that would only make matters worse. "You don't know him; Daniel doesn't know him like I do. He is a good guy. We are friends. I was just helping him with homework. We had a tough assignment and time slipped away," Jo shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay," Curtis appeased. Jo had never given him a reason not to trust her, "Just be careful with him. Daniel says he is quite the player. Ellen saved supper for you. You better go eat and then finish _your _homework," he ended the conversation.

"Thanks," Jo wondered down the hall to the kitchen and warmed her dinner up. She didn't care about Alex's reputation. She saw who he really was. She saw the hurt he covered up with his cocky, jerky attitude. She saw his heart.

As Alex drove back to his house he couldn't quit thinking about the feel of Jo's hand in his and how it felt with her cuddled into his side for warmth and the look she had given him. Especially the look. If he closed his eyes he could still picture her eyes burning into his shining with pride and respect. She had faith in him; she believed he could achieve his goals. Alex never felt that from anyone else. And with Jo beside him cheering him on he believed in himself too.


	3. More Than Friends

More Than Friends

The next day Alex was waiting for Jo when she got to school. Her three foster brothers went off in their own directions and he caught up to her. "Hey, I hope I didn't get you in too much trouble last night."

"No, I explained to Curtis that we got stuck on a tough assignment and lost track of time, that's all," Jo told Alex giving him a bright smile.

"And he was okay with that?" he questioned still concerned about having possibly gotten Jo into trouble.

"Mostly, yeah," she replied with a shrug.

"Good. You know, last night, we… uh… we were…" just then the bell rang interrupting whatever Alex was trying to stutter out.

"I gotta go, I can't be late. See ya later," Jo called to Alex with a wave as she hurried down the hall.

Alex turned and slowly made his way towards his first period class, his mind still on the pretty brunette he had been spending so much time with. As he sat down and the teacher began to lecture he let his thoughts roam back to last night. Alex couldn't believe how close he and Jo had gotten in just a few weeks. Something between them just clicked. He didn't know what it was but he sure couldn't get her off his mind.

After third period Alex and Jo met up and he walked with her to the cafeteria. She had lunch now but he had it after fourth period so he walked with her before heading to his next class.

"What were you saying this morning before the bell?" Jo asked as they made their way down the crowded hall avoiding the other students. She hadn't meant to cut him off this morning, but she had to get to class. She couldn't have another tardy. Her foster brother, Daniel, was never good at getting them to school on time. Alex had seemed pretty serious about what he was saying and Jo had been thinking about it all morning.

"Oh nothing, we will talk about it after school. It can wait," Alex answered casually.

"Okay, cool," Jo smiled. They stopped at the doorway to the cafeteria and just looked at each other.

"Well… uh… have a good lunch," Alex mumbled as he turned to go to class. _She has to feel it too,_ he thought.

"Yeah," Jo breathed watching him walk away.

"So, tell us what is really going on with you and Karev," Jo's good friend Shae demanded as soon as Jo had set her tray down on the table they shared.

"Yeah, we see you two together all the time," Lizzie joined in. Shae and Lizzie were twins and had been Jo's closest friends since starting high school.

"Nothing is going on. We are friends, that's all. I keep telling you that," Jo insisted sitting down and opening her bottle of water.

"Yeah, yeah, just friends. Have you told him that? Because girl, the looks he is giving you… mmm… mmm," Shae shot back with raised eyebrows and a shake of her head.

Jo almost spit out the drink she had just taken and blushed. "What looks? There are no looks," she gasped.

"Yeah right, and you give them right back to him. Everyone can see you are into each other," Shae replied matter of factly.

"And he hasn't been seeing anyone, or going out on dates at all as far as I know," Lizzie added, "and that is so unlike him. He has been spending all of his time with you," she finished looking proudly over at Jo.

"What are you his secretary? How do you know what he is doing all the time or who he is with?" Jo asked with big eyes.

"I'm just observant," Lizzie stated.

"You are just a busy body is more like it," Shae and Jo laughed. "But seriously Jo, you do spend an awful lot of time with him."

"I spend a lot of time with you too. We are friends," Jo rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but we aren't a hot guy that is totally into you," Shae kept on, "come on, you have to know that he is interested."

Jo just picked up her sandwich and started eating ignoring the other two girls. Was he into her? She wasn't sure. She definitely felt a vibe between them sometimes… okay if she was honest all the time. She felt the vibe all the time. But did he?

Alex and Jo exchanged smiles when the passed each other in the cafeteria. Jo was on her way to class and Alex was getting in the lunch line. As she continued down the hall, Jo replayed the conversation she had with her friends over lunch. Did they really see something between her and Alex? Or were they just giving her a hard time because she was spending time with a cute guy and it had been a long time since she had had a boyfriend? They were all the time trying to get her to go out with this guy or that guy. And she did go out sometimes but it had been awhile since she had been out with the same guy more than a couple times. There just hadn't been anyone she wanted to spend more time with.

Alex got the same treatment from his friends at wrestling practice as Jo had gotten from hers at lunch. "Karev, that sophomore chick you are with all the time, what's up with that?" Ryan one of Alex's teammates called to him as they were changing for practice.

"Nothing. We're friends. We hang out," Alex answered with a shrug.

"Yeah, you ditch us to hang out with her every day after school," Ryan shot back.

"She is pretty hot… are you sure you are 'just friends'?" Colby joined in with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Alex growled glaring at him. He didn't want to listen to his friends talk about Jo that way, or about him and Jo that way. It is true they are just friends right now, but Alex hoped that changed soon. He really had feelings for her. He wasn't sure when or how it had happened and happened so quickly, but all he knew was that he definitely wanted to be more than friends. He had tried to tell her this morning before school, but had run out of time when the bell rang. He was going to tell her today after practice and ask her out for this weekend. He just hoped it wasn't all a big mistake. She had to say yes. Surely she was having these feelings too.

After practice, Alex spent extra time showering and dressing, pumping himself up for the conversation he planned to have with Jo. He approached the table she was waiting for him at in the library, but hung back just a little studying her as she concentrated on what she was reading. _She is so beautiful_, Alex thought with a smile. Finally he walked the remaining steps to the table dropping his backpack on the floor and sitting down. Jo looked up with a grin, breathing in his clean scent. "Hey, how was practice? Did you kick butt?"

"Always," Alex replied with a cocky smirk and Jo found herself staring noticing again how incredibly good looking he is.

"And so humble about it too," Jo teased with a giggle. Alex joined in her laughter. There it was, that crazy bond they had formed. They both felt it. Whenever they were together there was electricity in the air between them. Whether they were teasing and joking or having a serious conversation like last night or even just studying there was something between them.

Feeling this connection, looking at Jo's smiling face and sparkling eyes Alex couldn't hold back anymore, he had to tell her what he was feeling. "You know, Jo," he started suddenly turning serious, "last night I uh… I really opened up to you. I don't talk like that with anyone, but there is something about you. I just… I feel a bond with you… a closeness." Jo was watching him intently, listening, nodding along in agreement or to encourage him to keep talking, Alex wasn't sure, but he couldn't stop now, "I really like you Jo and I want to be more than your friend. I want you to go out with me. I want to give us a chance."

Jo smiled up at Alex, "I'd like that, Alex." As she softly gave her response, Alex thought his name had never sounded as good as it does falling off of Jo's lips. His eyes shifted down to those very lips and Jo felt a shudder run through her. Instinctively she leaned in and her own eyes drifted closed. Alex bridged the gap between them and gently placed his lips on hers. They shared a sweet but brief kiss. Before they knew it the librarian was behind them clearing her throat. They broke apart blushing and looking down at the table. When Jo snuck a sideways glance at Alex, he was looking right at her, they both bit their lips stifling their giggles.

"We better get out homework done," Jo said quietly opening her book. They set to work stealing glances and soft touches.

When it was time for Jo to be getting home, they packed up their books and headed to the parking lot. Alex grabbed Jo's hand as they stepped out of the building. "So, I was thinking," Alex began as he started the truck, threw it into gear, and turned towards Jo's house, "we could grab some dinner and then go over to the haunted corn maze on Friday," he glanced over at Jo.

"Sure, that sounds like fun," she agreed happily.

"Cool! It's a date then," he replied with a nod and a wink.

They parked in front of Jo's house and she gathered her stuff and started to slide out of the truck. Alex caught her hand and pulled her back in for another soft kiss. "See you tomorrow."

Jo was still smiling as she made her way into the house and up to her room. Alex made her so happy. She didn't think she had smiled this much in… well probably ever. Jo was a little worried about telling Curtis though. She already knew what he and Daniel thought of Alex. _But they are so wrong,_ she thought. _I will just have to plead his case._ And that is just what she did at supper that night when she asked for permission to go out on a date Friday night.

"Who is this boy that wants to take you out?" Curtis questioned.

"Alex Karev," Jo answered and put her hand up before he could say anything, "I know how you feel about him," she continued looking between Curtis and Daniel, "but you don't know him like I do. He is different with me. He can be himself when it is just us," she finished looking straight at Daniel now. He is the one who told Curtis about Alex after all.

"How do you know he is being himself with you? How do you know he is not just putting on a show?"

"Why would he do that? He didn't even know who I was when Mr. Crain asked me to tutor him. I am just some sophomore that can help him with his math. He could go out with any girl at that school. Why would he bother pretending for me? It's not an act. I see who he really is," Jo defended.

"Maybe you are just seeing what you want to see," Ellen added to the conversation looking sympathetically at Jo.

"No," Jo insisted, "I am a good judge of character. I have been in enough homes with enough families to learn how to read people. I know Alex and I know he is good."

They couldn't argue with that. Jo had been in foster homes her whole life and you don't spend that much time in the system without learning how to really assess someone's character. Curtis and Ellen shared a look across the table and Ellen gave a tiny nod. "Okay, you can go out with him," Curtis gave in.

"Thank you," Jo beamed. She finished the rest of her meal quietly while the family talked over various things that had happened during the day.

Alex's foster parents were surprised he was actually pleasant when he joined them for dinner that night. He even engaged in conversation and everything. Terri didn't want to ruin it, so she didn't bother asking about Alex's unusually good mood.

That night, Alex and Jo both fell asleep with smiles on their lips and thoughts of each other in their heads.


	4. First Date

**First Date**

Friday after school Alex was waiting at Jo's locker. When Jo caught sight of him her heart rate began to increase and a smile tugged at her lips. "Hey," she squeezed his arm before opening her locker and throwing her books in.

"Hey, how was your day?" he asked putting his arm around her and guiding her towards the front of the school through the sea of students.

"Good. Long," she smiled up at him. The day had seemed to drag on and on. All Jo could think about was their upcoming date that night.

"Yeah for me too," he agreed.

At the front doors they met up with Shae and Lizzie who stared at Alex and giggling said, "Hi," in unison. Alex waved in their direction.

"See ya tonight," he called to Jo as he stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and walked away.

Jo followed the twins to their car. They had just turned sixteen and gotten their driver's licenses. They were giving her a ride home and then going to stay and help her get ready for her date. "So much for 'just friends'," Lizzie teased as the three girls climbed into the new car.

"Shut up," Jo rolled her eyes but couldn't help the small smile that broke out on her face.

"Aw, look at you, you're giddy. It's cute," Lizzie gushed as Shae drove them towards Jo's house.

"I'm not giddy; I just happen to be in a good mood today," Jo downplayed her feelings.

"Uh huh, sure whatever," Lizzie argued, "but you know you are allowed to be excited."

"I know, and I am excited. I can't wait actually," Jo gave in and giggled.

"I think it's great," Shae added from the driver's seat, "You really like him. It's written all over your face."

"Yeah, I do like him," Jo admitted, "Alex is great," she sighed happily.

"Where is he taking you tonight?" Lizzie's muffled voice came from the closet. The girls were in Jo's room trying to choose and outfit for her to wear on her date.

"We are going to get something to eat and then go to the corn maze," Jo answered digging through one of her drawers.

They finally settled on Jo's favorite pair of ripped jeans, a fitted black sweater with a hood, black Ugg boots, and to finish it off a black knitted wool hat. Jo looked around her room and shook her head, there were clothes everywhere. "You look cute," Shae approved, "and now we better go." Both of the twins had dates of their own that night.

"Thanks for coming over," Jo hugged them both.

"It was fun," Lizzie said as she grabbed one of Jo's shirts and the car keys. "I'm driving this time." Jo chuckled as the two left bickering about who would drive. She glanced at the clock and realized Alex would be there to pick her up any minute now. Suddenly she had butterflies in her stomach.

A few minutes later when the doorbell rang Jo took a deep breath, checked her makeup one more time, and made sure her hair was falling out from her hat just right. She then hurried down the stairs to greet Alex. When she got downstairs she found Alex standing in the doorway of the living room. Daniel had let him in and was introducing him to their parents.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Sage," Alex was saying politely as Jo entered the room and went to stand by him. His eyes lit up when he saw her, "Hi, Jo," he greeted her, "Are you ready?"

"Alright, Jo, you know the rules. Be home by midnight," Curtis admonished.

"Of course," she nodded.

"She definitely will be, sir," Alex assured him.

"Have fun," Curtis dismissed them.

"Goodnight," Jo smiled back at her foster parents. Alex put his arm around her and led her out the door. As soon as the door was shut behind them she stood up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Hi."

Inside the house Curtis and Ellen couldn't help but to have noticed how Alex lit up when Jo came in. "He really seems to like her," Ellen observed.

"Yeah he does. She lit up too," Curtis agreed. He did feel some better about the situation after meeting Alex. He didn't seem like a bad guy and had respected Curtis and his wife. But he still worried about the things Daniel had told him. "She is so young though," he commented picking his newspaper up again.

Alex opened the pickup door for Jo and she slid in to the middle seat. He got in next to her and look off in the direction of the restaurant. Jo scanned through the radio stations as Alex drove. "Hey, stop there. This is a good song," he stilled her hand on the dial.

Listening for a moment she replied, "You're right, this is a good song." She sang along with a couple of lines.

"Of course I'm right," he gave her a cocky smirk, "I have good taste… in music… and girls," he finished with a wink. Jo blushed under his gaze and bit her bottom lip.

Alex pulled into a parking space at a local barbeque restaurant and turned the truck off. "Is this alright?" he glanced over at Jo.

"Yeah, it's fine. I even wore black so when I make a mess it won't show up," she joked preparing to get out, but Alex hesitated.

"We can go somewhere else," he worried.

"No, Alex, really it's fine. It's good. I love barbeque."

"Are you sure?" he questioned with a raised eye brow.

"Yes. I was joking. Now come on," she pushed his shoulder to get him moving out of the truck.

Once inside they studied the menu and then placed their order. "So your friends…?" Alex started.

"Lizzie and Shae," Jo supplied their names with a roll of her eyes. "I am sorry they gawked at you like that. They were pretty excited for me to go on this date," she explained. "Actually," she looked around the restaurant, "I'm surprised Lizzie isn't here stalking us."

He laughed along, "Wow, stalkers, that must be a pretty hardcore friendship," he joked. "What's so special about this date to get them so excited?" he continued questioning.

Jo blushed again and looked down at the table. "Well… it's with you," she answered quietly her face turning redder, "and they know I really like you." She was playing with her silverware and wouldn't look up to meet his eyes.

"I really like you too," Alex said to put her at ease. He reached across the table and squeezed her hand in his. When Jo finally looked up she saw he was watching her with a soft smile on his face. Just then the waitress brought their food out. Alex let go of Jo's hand and sat back in the booth.

They ate in silence for a few minutes enjoying the food. "This is good. I've never eaten here," Jo commented. Alex nodded his agreement while he chewed.

"They sound like good friends," he returned to their previous conversation after he had swallowed his bite.

Jo took a sip of her water and looked up at him, "They are. We had the same homeroom freshman year. I sat by them and we started talking on the first day of school. They were new to town and didn't know anyone. Our lockers were right next to each other's so we walked to lunch together that day and just hit it off. We have been friends ever since. We still sit at the same lunch table every day," she smiled thinking she was lucky to have them. She didn't have a lot of friends. She found it hard to get too close to anyone. "What about your friends?" she turned the tables on him. "They must have something to say about the cool senior dating the nerdy sophomore."

"Not really," he snorted, "we don't talk about that stuff. We talk about important stuff like sports and…"

"Oh yeah, you're all so macho," Jo scoffed. They laughed together as they finished up their meal.

They were back in Alex's truck heading out to the corn maze. "Have you ever been out here?" he asked Jo turning down the radio.

"I have, but it was a long time ago. I don't really remember too much about it."

"It's pretty fun. I've gone the past couple of years."

"I love haunted houses and horror movies though so I can't wait," she enthused with wide eyes.

The dirt lane leading to the farm was dark and spooky, decorated for Halloween as was the entire farm. Alex parked the truck and he and Jo got out and began exploring their surroundings as they walked towards the maze. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. It was a cool evening and Jo didn't have a jacket. They bought their tickets from some kind of bloody headless creature and then proceeded into the maze. Jo looked around her and gasped, "It's so dark in here." Above them in the sky there was barely a sliver of a moon and it was mostly covered by clouds. She shivered and wrapped an arm around Alex's waist. They started to slowly make their way through the maze when they turned a corner and were suddenly face to face with a madman holding an axe and a head that obviously belonged to the creature selling tickets. Jo let out a startled shriek and jumped back. As they began moving forward again she grabbed Alex's hand and clutched to it tightly.

Throughout the maze they were met on all sides by scary or hideous, or both, people and creatures. The actors would jump out, scare the patrons, and then encourage them down the wrong path purposely getting them lost. When Jo and Alex had been in the maze for about thirty minutes a huge lumberjack with a chainsaw jumped out and chased them down the correct path and out of the maze. They ran a few feet and stopped laughing and catching their breath. "My heart is pounding," Jo panted. Her adrenaline was up from both the scary tour and the short run out of the corn.

"Yeah, mine too," Alex acknowledged, "But that was fun."

"So fun," she agreed her eyes dancing. They made their way through the farm back to the parking area holding hands and talking softly.

Alex checked the time when they got inside the truck. "We have an hour and fifteen minutes before you have to be home. Do you want to go get hot chocolate or something?"

"Yum, yes absolutely," she nodded eagerly not ready for the date to end.

They settled in at a café not far from Jo's house and ordered two hot chocolates and a piece of cheesecake to share. They talked and laughed about their night. They were finishing their drinks when Alex became more serious, "You know your dad…"

"Foster dad," Jo corrected.

"Whatever, your foster dad seems pretty protective of you for someone who doesn't want a daughter," he continued pointedly hoping to make her see what he saw. That she was wanted by Curtis; that he did care for her.

"Well yeah, I mean, he doesn't want anything bad to happen to me. I told you they treat me good. He just didn't want more kids. I'm not like their real kids," she dismissed his comment with a wave of her hand. Alex hadn't been around the Sages much, really not at all, only tonight when he had met them, but even in that short time he could see they cared a lot about Jo. He didn't know if she couldn't see it or just didn't want to but she really didn't believe they cared for her as much as he knew they did. But Alex knew she had a hard time letting people get close to her and was sure that had a lot to do with it. He had no idea why she let him in, but he was glad she did. The thing he wasn't realizing was that he was the exact same way.

Alex let the subject drop and instead asked Jo about her plans for Halloween the next night. She informed him that one of the movie theaters in town was playing a horror movie matinee that she, Shae, and Lizzie were planning to go to and then she was going to sleep over at their house. She asked him if he wanted to go to the movies with her.

"No, I don't want to crash your girl time."

"No, Alex, I want you there. Besides they will probably bring their boyfriends."

"Well, if you are sure," he said cautiously studying her face.

"Of course." So they made plans to meet at the movies the next night.

It was ten 'til midnight when Alex walked Jo up to her front door. "I had fun tonight, Alex," she said as she turned to face him.

"Yeah, I had a really good time," he agreed brushing a strand of hair back off her face.

"You are so easy to talk to. You really understand me," she went on, "I don't get that with most people."

Alex softly rubbed his knuckles down her cheek and before she could say anything else he leaned down and captured her lips with his. He gave her a slow burning kiss that she immediately responded to wrapping her arms around his neck. Alex kept the kiss short, breaking apart but continuing to hold her close and looking into her upturned face. He smiled when she sighed and her eyelids fluttered open. "Goodnight, Jo. I'll see you tomorrow," he said in a low voice and brushed her lips with one last kiss.

"Goodnight Alex," she whispered dreamily before going into the house and ending their night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Sorry for the long delay in updating. I had a hard time writing this chapter and it is definitely not my best work. Thank you for sticking with me. I know this story is moving forward slowly but I hope in the end it will all be worth it.


	5. I Love You

**I Love You **

It was a few days before Christmas and Alex and Jo were strolling through the mall hand in hand. They said they had a little last minute shopping to do but really they just wanted to spend time together. They had gone out on dates every weekend since their first date and still got together most days after school to do homework and study. They couldn't get enough of each other and had grown very close in a relatively short period of time.

Jo led Alex by the hand to the food court. "I'm starving. Let's get something to eat." They got their food and sat down at a table in the corner. They discussed their holiday plans as they ate.

"So what is your family doing for Christmas?" Alex asked, "Will you be travelling?"

Jo shook her head, "We'll be here. Curtis's parents are going to California to see his sister and Ellen's mom is going to come over sometime on Christmas day, I guess. How about you?"

"My foster parents are leaving Christmas Eve to go see his family in Nebraska. They wanted me to come along but I told them I need to stay here. I will get my brother and sister and go visit my mom on Christmas. We need to be together. Terri and Mitch understood that. They were okay with it."

"That's good that you'll get to be with your family for the holidays," Jo squeezed Alex's hand.

"Yeah, I guess so. It won't be the same. Not like it used to be." A look of sadness had come over his face, but it suddenly brightened up, "If you're not doing anything Christmas Eve, maybe we could get together. Exchange presents or whatever."

"Aww, you got me a present?" she cooed as a grin spread across her face.

"Of course. You're my girlfriend," he nodded confused as if there was never a question if he would buy her something.

Jo laughed, "Well… I got you something too and I would love to see you on Christmas Eve," her eyes sparkled and she stole a couple of his fries.

They finished their shopping, caught a movie, and then headed home just before it started to snow. When they pulled into Jo's driveway they finalized their plans for Christmas Eve and shared an embrace before Jo got out. She pulled out of the hug, kissed Alex on the lips and stroked his chin. "Bye, Alex," she said quietly with a tender look in her eyes.

"Bye," he repeated catching her hand and pressing it to his lips for a kiss.

Jo had gotten permission to spend Christmas Eve with Alex. Her family was just going to hang out at home anyway. She dressed in a warm sweater, jeans, and boots and was waiting when Alex rang the doorbell. She grabbed the present she had for him and opened the front door with a wave to her parents. Alex greeted Jo with a quick peck on the lips.

Alex pulled his pickup into his driveway. "I didn't figure much would be open today so I thought we could hang here for a little bit. Is that okay?" he grabbed Jo's hand and guided her toward the house.

"Yeah, that's fine," Jo answered taking in her surroundings.

"Terri left a lasagna for me. It just needs to be heated up," Alex explained as he made his way to the kitchen. While their supper was cooking Jo looked around the house noticing the Christmas decorations all over the house.

"She really gets into the holiday spirit huh?" she observed.

"She does," Alex chuckled.

Jo looked through the refrigerator and made up a salad while Alex set the table. They enjoyed a delicious meal. "Your foster mom, Terri, is a good cook," Jo commented as she finished eating. Alex grunted his agreement as he scooped out some more lasagna. Inspired by the red and green décor she had an idea. "We should go look at Christmas lights," she proposed watching Alex continue to eat.

So when he was finished they bundled up, got in his truck, and drove through neighborhoods admiring the festive houses lit up for the holidays. They stopped at the park and walked through the lighted paths with their arms around each other.

"I love Christmas," Jo said as they walked along. "I love the lights and the music, the smells and the food. Everything seems so joyful. But it makes me lonely for family. A real family of my own," she finished wistfully.

Alex wrapped his arm around her tighter and looked down at her with a half-smile, "I know what you mean. I have a few good memories of Christmas from when I was little. I miss it. I miss having a normal happy family."

Jo stopped walking and turned to face Alex wrapping both of her arms around him and hugging him tightly. They held on to each other, giving and receiving comfort from the only other person either of them had met that understood them so completely.

After the park, they went back to Alex's and made hot chocolate. They settled in on the couch to exchange gifts. Alex opened his present first. Jo had gotten him a sweatshirt and the new album from his favorite band. He hugged her and said, "I have been wanting this, thank you."

Then it was Jo's turn. She unwrapped a small square box. Looking inside she found a silver charm bracelet with two charms on it already. "Alex, it's beautiful," she gasped holding it up to get a better look.

"There's a Christmas tree to symbolize today, our first Christmas together, and the book symbolizes how we met," Alex explained blushing as he helped her put the bracelet on.

She looked at her new piece of jewelry around her wrist and smiled up into his eyes. She then scooted right next to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply. When they broke apart she fingered the bracelet again, "Thank you, Alex. No one has ever given me such a meaningful gift." She could see the thought and care he had put into finding her the perfect present.

He smiled back at her and before he could stop himself the words he had been holding back since he picked her up came tumbling out, "I love you, Jo."

She caught her breath and stared into his eyes that reflected back the truth of the words he had just said. "Oh, Alex, I love you too," tears were welling up in Jo's eyes. They gazed at each other, the love palpable between them, for a moment before their lips once again crashed together. Every emotion between them was burning in their kiss. They continued to kiss heatedly as Alex laid Jo back on the couch. His lips broke from hers and he trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck leaving a scorching trail of heat in his wake. Jo's arms were wrapped around him and her hands roamed his muscular back. Her eyes were closed and her breathing heavy with pleasure she had never felt.

All at once Alex pulled away and stood up running his hands through his hair. "No. We've got to stop," he took a few more steps putting distance between them.

Jo shivered, suddenly cold, her arms feeling too empty. She missed the weight of his body on hers and the heat of his lips. She had never gone that far before, but it felt right with Alex.

"Jo, I am so sorry. I got carried away," he apologized. He hadn't meant to take things that far. He just meant to kiss her, but it felt so right holding her in his arms. He had never felt this way about anyone and the emotion had taken over. But he wasn't going to do anything to mess this relationship up and they were so new. Yes they loved each other, but she was young, they were young and had just known each other a couple of months.

"Alex, it's okay. We both got carried away," she said quietly going over to where he was pacing and rubbing her hand up and down his arm. She knew he was beating himself up but she didn't want him to feel like he had done anything wrong. He hadn't; she had wanted it as much as him. "Alex, nothing happened. It's fine. I didn't want to stop either," she admitted shyly looking down at the floor a blush staining her cheeks.

He was watching her closely, she looked so beautiful and hearing her words his chest constricted. She was too close and her hand was burning against his skin. He couldn't take it. He stepped away. "Do you want something to drink?" he croaked not waiting for an answer before he retreated to the kitchen.

When Alex returned to the living room he had two bottles of soda and a bowl of popcorn. He handed Jo one of the bottles and sat on the opposite end of the couch from her putting the popcorn between them. They found a funny Christmas movie to watch and both began to calm down as they laughed along with the actors. About halfway through the movie Jo had moved the popcorn and leaned into Alex's side her head resting on his chest and his arm around her. They finished the movie cuddled up like that.

Jo reluctantly got up when Alex noted the time. She had to be getting home. He drove her home and walked her to the door. They never once let go of the other's hand. They shared a few kisses on the front porch. "Goodnight, Jo. I love you," Alex squeezed her hand and kissed her one last time.

"I love you," she breathed and watched him walk back to his truck and drive away thinking she would never get tired of hearing him say those words.


	6. Bittersweet Sixteen

**Author's note: **This chapter has M rated content. You have been warned. Only proceed if appropriate to your age and sensitivities.

**Bittersweet Sixteen**

Jo slowly woke up and squinted her eyes against the sunlight streaming through her bedroom window. Sixteen, she thought with mixed feelings as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Birthdays were always bittersweet for Jo; she couldn't avoid thoughts of her mother and with those thoughts came the feeling of being cast aside unwanted and unloved. She had been alive for sixteen years now and she had no idea who her family was. She had no history, no heritage. She could pass one of her parents on the street and never know it. It was a very lonely feeling, one Jo was all too accustomed to. A feeling she carried with her every day.

She sighed as she tossed the covers off and stood up. Her eyes fell on the charm bracelet Alex had given her for Christmas and a smile crept over her face. She wasn't unloved anymore, she thought, and her loneliness subsided just a little as she ran her fingers over the shiny silver bracelet.

Jo snapped out of her thoughts and grabbed some clothes to take a quick shower and get ready for the day. Ellen was treating her and her friends to a manicure and pedicure at the salon and then lunch. Later that evening a few more of her friends were going to come over and have cake and hang out. Jo had insisted she didn't want a birthday party, but Ellen had insisted right back that they at least had to do cake. Finally Jo gave in and invited a few people over.

When she emerged downstairs and went into the kitchen she was greeted with enthusiastic happy birthdays from Curtis, Ellen, and each of the boys. She smiled her thanks and sat down to breakfast. While she was eating Curtis presented her with her own set of keys to the car she would share with Nathan, who had turned sixteen a few months ago. When Daniel had his sixteenth birthday two years ago Curtis had bought a car that all of the kids would share while they lived at home. Recently Daniel had bought his own car so for now it would just be Jo and Nathan using this one.

"Let me know when you want to go take your driver's test," Curtis said squeezing Jo's shoulder before returning to his seat.

"Thanks," she replied giving him a rare genuine smile.

After breakfast, Jo and Ellen got ready and went to pick up Shae and Lizzie. Arriving at the salon the girls each picked out bright fun colors for their fingers and toes. They sat down in the massage chairs with their feet in the warm water, talking, laughing, and enjoying the pampering. They strolled through the mall window shopping while their nails dried and then went to have lunch at a cozy tea room. After lunch Ellen surprised Jo by taking them to a fancy boutique downtown and letting her pick out an entire outfit including shoes and a purse for her birthday. She giggled and posed for the others as she tried on the clothes. It was a thoroughly fun and girly day. Jo couldn't have asked for a better birthday, but still in the back of her mind she felt the ever present loneliness she had learned to live with.

Later that evening, Ellen made Jo's favorite meal and then her friends came over to celebrate and have cake. Jo blew out the candles on her cake while everyone sang. She opened her presents and graciously thanked them all while they ate. When everyone was finished and they were just hanging out visiting, Alex came up beside Jo and slipped his arm around her waist squeezing her to him in a side hug. "Hey, birthday girl," he said kissing her cheek.

"Hey," she grinned at him with a sparkle in her eyes.

"When can we get out of here?" he leaned in and whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

She giggled, "Soon. You don't want me to leave my own party do you?"

"Well, I was hoping I could spend some time alone with you. You know properly wish you a happy birthday. Besides, I haven't given you your present yet."

"Okay, okay, you don't have to twist my arm to get me to spend time alone with you. This should be winding down."

And it did. Soon the others began to leave. They all had plans of their own that Saturday night. After the last guest left Jo found Curtis and Ellen and thanked them for all they had done for her that day and let them know she was going to go out with Alex.

"What's all this?" Jo asked Alex climbing into his truck and waving her hand at the pile of blankets in the seat beside her.

"You'll see," he answered with a mischievous glint in his eye. They drove out to the field Alex had brought her to early on in their friendship. It was an uncharacteristically mild day for mid-January in Iowa, and he thought it would be nice to spend time there together again. He parked the truck, hopped out and started lining the bed with the blankets. "It's not too cold today, so I thought we could come out here and watch the sunset, be alone, talk, you know whatever," he explained as he helped Jo into the back of the truck.

"I like the way you think," she was up on her knees and he had just climbed in the truck after her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him close, and started kissing him. He reciprocated putting his arms around her waist and easing her into his lap.

When the need for air became too great, Alex pulled back. Jo's face was still upturned, her eyes closed. "You can't watch the sunset with your eyes closed," he said softly as he placed a gentle kiss on each of her eyelids.

"True," she laughed opening her eyes and moving to sit next to him. She snuggled up against his chest and gazed out to the horizon. Alex pulled one of the extra blankets up over them and wrapped his arm tightly around her. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Jo sat up with a sly smile and said, "Hey you said you had a birthday present for me."

"I do," he reached in his pocket and produced a small neatly wrapped box. She took it from him clapping her hands. Alex chuckled at her antics. She tore into the paper and opened the box revealing a red heart charm. "The lady said it's a garnet. It's your birthstone I guess."

"Yes it is. Alex I love it. It's beautiful," she kissed him on the lips then took her bracelet off to add the charm. While she was fixing the bracelet Alex turned on some music. He had made a special playlist for her on his iPod.

She settled back against his chest again. They watched the sky as the sun set and the stars appeared to jewel the night. They talked quietly and Jo sang along to some of her favorite songs. "This is going to sound stupid," she started shyly looking down at their intertwined hands, "but when I'm with you is the only time I don't feel lonely." She traced the veins in the back of his hand as she talked. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm sad all the time or don't like my friends and have fun with them, because I do. But there is just always this feeling, it's always been there, except when I'm with you."

Alex watched her face in the fading light. He brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen across her face as she looked down. His heart broke a little for the melancholy he saw written across her features. He didn't have any idea what it would be like to not know your family, to have no clue who your parents were, but he did know it affected Jo deeply. He didn't think even she realized how deeply. Sure he had grown up in a broken crappy home but at least he knew his family, he had a connection to others. Jo had no one. He didn't know what to say to her, there were no words to heal the pain she was feeling, so he said the only thing he could and it had never been truer, "I love you, Jo. You've got me." He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

Silence surrounded them again as the last rays of the sun sank and the night enfolded them. Jo sighed and finally looked up at Alex, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go there. The sunset was beautiful and the stars are amazing. Thank you for bringing me here."

He brushed off the apology, "Anything to get you alone, right?" he winked making her giggle. It was a beautiful sound to him, her laugh. It seemed the heavy moment had passed and she was light-hearted once again singing the words to a love song that came on as the playlist started over.

Alex caught her chin in his hand and brought her face up to his, he brushed his thumb across her lips before leaning down and capturing them with his own. She immediately responded, moving her mouth to match his, and when he deepened the kiss she softly sighed allowing his tongue entrance. He pulled her closer with one arm while his other hand tangled in her hair. Her arms were locked tightly around his neck. He laid Jo back gently her body still pressed flush against his. When they broke apart both panting for air, Alex looked down into her eyes and saw the desire and want that he was feeling reflected back. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips slightly swollen. She looked so beautiful to him. He leaned back in to once again taste the sweetness of her kiss. From her lips he moved to her neck, leaving hot wet kisses on her skin. He sucked and nibbled her earlobe.

Jo's hands had snaked up Alex's shirt, she felt the hard smooth muscles of his back as her hands explored, rubbing and lightly scratching as she went. The feel of her soft hands on his burning skin caused Alex to groan. He kissed a trail down her neck to her collar bone. He bit down on the delicate skin eliciting a low moan from her. It was driving him crazy the sounds she was making, the soft sighs and that moan. That moan… it brought him back to his senses and he made a move to pull away. Jo gripped his back tighter, "No, Alex don't. Don't stop. I love you. I want this. Please don't stop," she looked up at him pleading. Looking in her eyes he again saw the desire mixed with love and he did as she asked. He did what his body, what her body told him to do. He bent down and kissed her lips with everything he was feeling. She sighed into the kiss and then moved to his neck kissing with soft lips as her hands roamed his upper body and removed his shirt. Alex's hands grazed down her sides. He slipped his hand just under her shirt and teased the smooth skin of her stomach. He felt the goose bumps rise on her flesh as he slowly moved his hand up her body. She sucked in a breath when he cupped her breast running his thumb over her hardening nipple. He eased her shirt off and unsnapped her bra without difficulty. Jo whimpered in pleasure when Alex's hot wet mouth met her exposed breast. He kissed, licked and nipped one while he massaged the other with his hand. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, he caressed down her body stopping at the waist band of her jeans. His lips followed the soft caresses and he unbuttoned her jeans as he kissed and nibbled her left hip. He removed her shoes and socks and helped her out of her jeans. He placed kisses up the inner part of her leg. He stroked her upper thigh and brushed his fingers across her center. She gasped and bucked her hips at the touch. Already he could feel her wetness through her panties.

Alex hooked his fingers in her panties preparing to slide them down her body. He looked up at her, where she was watching him through half closed lids, and raised his eyebrow in question. Jo just gave a tiny nod letting him know she wanted him to continue. He took her underwear off and looked at her, entranced, before he settled between her legs kicking off his shoes and socks. He could hear her ragged breathing. He traced her lips and spread her folds and once again her hips bucked of their own will. He slid his thumb over her clit and gently entered her with one and then two fingers. She cried out and gripped the blanket she was laying on. He slowly began moving his fingers, gradually picking up the pace.

Jo could feel her body trembling and knew she was close. She curled her fingers in his hair, "Alex," she choked out. He looked up at her meeting her eyes. "I want… I want…" but she didn't have to say anymore. He knew what she was asking. Alex lifted up and removed his own jeans and underwear. Her eyes took in his body, her breath caught, and the look of desire in her eyes deepened. She tentatively reached out and stroked his erection feeling it become even harder in her hand. He groaned his pleasure. She shyly lifted her eyes to his.

"Ready?" he asked huskily. She nodded biting her bottom lip. He scrambled for his wallet pulling out a condom and quickly sliding it over his length. He hovered over her; her eyes drifted shut and she moaned feeling his tip press against her. "Jo," he reached up and brushed the back of his hand along her cheek, when she opened her eyes he met her gaze, "Are you sure?"

She stared back deeply into his eyes and nodded her head unable to speak in the moment. He smiled down at her, "I love you," he whispered before slowly and gently guiding himself into her. He watched her closely not wanting to hurt her. Her eyes widened and she gasped as he filled her completely. He paused waiting for her. She bit her lips and cast her eyes to the side staring at his shoulder as she got used to the feeling of being stretched. When she felt ready to continue she timidly brought her eyes back to his. She ran her hands up his strong arms and gripped his shoulders as he brought his head down meeting her lips in a passionate kiss and began to slowly move in her. He took the cues from her body and read it perfectly picking up speed as she longed for more.

Jo once again felt her body tremble and cried out as waves of pleasure washed over her closing her eyes and holding on to Alex even tighter. Moments later he groaned his own release. Spent, he rolled off of her pulling her close to his chest and tucking the blanket up around them. They laid in the cool night panting, trying to catch their breath.

Alex looked down at Jo's face as she silently ran her fingers over his chest. "You okay?" he asked placing a kiss in her sweaty hair.

"Yeah," she smiled not quite meeting his eyes. "Alex, that was… wow," she breathed. She couldn't quite put all she was feeling into words. "I love you, Alex," she finally looked up and met his eyes. He continued to gaze at her running his fingers through her now tangled hair. He dropped a tender loving kiss on her lips and wrapped his arms more tightly around her. They stayed like that comfortable in each other's embrace as their heartbeats and breathing returned to normal.

Jo shivered a little as a cold breeze blew across them. "I hate to break the spell," Alex said sitting up and finding their clothes, "but your dad is going to kill me if I don't get you home." She groaned in reply getting dressed. She wasn't ready to leave here, to leave him.

As they stood on the front porch saying goodbye, Alex cleared his throat and looked down at his feet, "You know, I didn't bring you out there so that you would… so we would… I mean I wasn't planning that… I mean…"

Jo grabbed his hand and squeezed it in hers. "I know. It just happened. And Alex, I'm not sorry it did." He looked up trying to read her face. "It was amazing. I've never felt so loved and so wanted before. This thing we have is so deep and that felt right. That was right," she reached up caressing his cheek. He smiled into her eyes finally convinced she was okay and happy about making love to him and she didn't think it was a mistake. He pulled her in for a long hug and they shared a few more kisses before parting for the night.

When Alex got back to his truck he sat motionless for a few minutes just thinking about the night. He had never felt anything like that before. He had never experienced so much passion and emotion. He shook his head, started his truck, and drove home with a wide grin on his face.

Jo crawled into bed that night humming a song that matched the song she felt in her heart. She felt like a different person than she had when she woke up that morning. She knew now without a doubt she would never be unloved again. She had Alex and never needed to feel lonely. She felt a connection with him, that connection she had been craving. She happily drifted off to sleep. A sweet sixteen indeed.


	7. Playing House

**Playing House**

Jo dropped her tray down on the cafeteria table and slipped into her chair. "I need a favor," she announced without even greeting Shae and Lizzie.

"Sure, we'll do it," agreed Lizzie popping a fry into her mouth.

"Don't you think we should find out what it is first?" Shae snickered at her sister. Then turning to Jo, "What do you need?"

"I need you to cover for me. Say I'm spending the night at your house tomorrow night if anyone asks."

"Okay… and you will actually be where?" Shae asked cautiously.

"With Alex," Jo replied simply.

"Aww, of course we'll cover for you," Lizzie gushed.

"Wait a minute," her sister argued holding up her hand, "like you aren't supposed to go out with Alex and you're going to see him anyway or like you and Alex are running away together?"

"Shae," Lizzie snapped.

"Hey, I deserve to know what I'm getting into here."

"No, no. I'm allowed to see Alex and we aren't running away," Jo rolled her eyes, "but his parents are going away for the weekend and…"

"And you want to play house," Lizzie interrupted with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, something like that," she blushed.

"Okay I guess we can cover for you. I mean you'll tell your parents you are with us and there's no reason they should find out any different right? I mean it's not like they call and check up on you," Shae reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I owe you," Jo grinned at the twins.

"See deep down my sister really is a romantic," Lizzie teased patting Shae on the back.

"I wouldn't say that," she made a face. "I still think you have fallen for him too hard and too fast," Shae gave Jo a pointed look.

Jo nodded. It had happened fast. "Sometimes it's just right, you know," she said softly with a smile fingering the bracelet she always wore on her wrist. She had added a silver rose charm to the bracelet last week when Alex had presented that and a single red rose to her for Valentine's Day.

"I hope so. I hope you aren't setting yourself up to get hurt," Shae responded concern written across her face.

"Shae, shut up. She's happy, leave her alone," Lizzie admonished.

"Lizzie is right. I am happy and I know Alex will never hurt me. But I appreciate that you care," Jo squeezed her hand trying to avoid an argument between her two friends.

They finished their lunch talking about other things and after school Jo told Alex she was covered and could in fact spend the night with him. At dinner she asked for, and received, permission to spend Friday night with Lizzie and Shae. She packed some clothes and toiletries in her small duffel and brought it to school with her the next day. She hung back at the car waiting for her brothers to disperse when they got there. When they were out of sight and it was safe she jogged over to Alex's truck greeting him with a kiss and tossed her duffel bag inside before grabbing his hand and walking in to school together.

When they got home to Alex's house that afternoon, Alex took Jo's bag up to his room and showed her around the rest of the house she hadn't seen. Then they grabbed something to drink and settled in the living room. Alex turned on Sports Center and kicked his feet up on the couch. Jo took a couple of books from her backpack and sat on the floor at the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked incredulous giving her a strange look.

"My homework. What does it look like?" she sassed.

"Okay, you do know it's Friday right?"

"Yeah, and if I do it now I don't have to worry about it the rest of the weekend. I promise it won't interrupt your stupid show," she rolled her eyes at him with a smirk.

"It's not that. It's just… it's Friday," he shook his head, "do you always do your homework right after school?"

"Yeah because then I have the rest of the weekend to do whatever I want," she was already working.

"Man, you really are a nerd," he chuckled under his breath.

"Hey! I heard that," she playfully smacked his leg.

Jo finished her homework in no time and had moved to sit on the couch with Alex. They were both sitting sideways facing each other and telling stories about their day. It all came so naturally to both of them, spending time together, opening up. Neither of them had ever been this close to someone or had this kind of relationship with so much understanding between the two. And not just a romantic relationship but any relationship at all, underneath it all they were really and truly best friends.

Alex's stomach growled loudly and Jo laughed looking at the time. "Wow, I guess it is time to eat. So am I supposed to cook for you or…" she trailed off raising her eyebrows and laughing harder at the look that had come over his face.

"No! I thought we would have something delivered," he said quickly.

"You don't think I can cook," she gasped putting a hand to her chest with a hurt look on her face.

"No, no it's not that," he appeased putting his hands up, "I just…"

"It's fine. You're probably right. I probably can't cook. I've never tried," she shrugged trying to hold back a smile, "How about Chinese?"

Alex, who thought he had really hurt her feelings, just sat there staring at her wide eyed for a moment before his own smile broke through and he chuckled. She laughed along with him.

"I thought you were really upset," he said through his laughter.

"I know you should have seen the look on your face," she replied catching her breath.

He pounced on her tackling her back on the couch tickling her. "You're mean, Wilson," he growled into her ear not letting up. She snorted loudly which caused them both to laugh even harder. Finally, Alex rolled off of her landing on the floor with a thump. They both lay there gasping for air and clutching their stomachs. New fits of giggles burst out from one or the other of them every so often.

When they were back in control, Jo grabbed the phone, "So is Chinese okay or did you want something else?" Her stomach growled now as if to point out that it really was time for food.

"That sounds great," he agreed.

The food arrived and Jo spread it out on the coffee table while Alex went to get plates. "You didn't get any forks," she started to get up.

"We don't need forks, we have these," he said dishing out some rice with a set of chopsticks.

"You can actually use those things?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's not so hard, just try," he handed her a set. She tried and tried but just couldn't get the hang of it. "No, like this," he said scooping up a bite and feeding her.

She tried one more time before dropping the chopsticks and pouting, "I can't do it. You just want me to sit over here and struggle so you can eat all the food," she poked her bottom lip out.

He laughed as he went to the kitchen and returned with a fork for her. "I gave you a bite," he winked. She stuck her tongue out at him and took the fork, finally able to enjoy the meal.

After they finished eating and everything was cleaned up Jo perused Alex's movie collection. She chose a couple and they cuddled up on the couch to watch. They kissed and flirted throughout the movies.

At the end of the third movie Alex decided he wanted a shower. Jo followed him up stairs and explored his bedroom while he was in the bathroom. Impressed, she looked at his trophy shelf, running her fingers over the name plates on numerous wrestling trophies. She continued around his room taking it all in. When she had finished, she undressed and picked up the t-shirt Alex had changed into after school that he discarded on his bed before heading to the shower. She slipped it over her head and breathed in the scent of him with a smile. She neatly folded her clothes and put them beside her bag, fluffed up the pillows and crawled into bed to wait.

Alex returned to the room wearing only his boxers. He grinned at the sight of Jo dressed in his shirt, her hair spread out around her on the pillow, in his bed. His breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat when he caught her ogling his bare upper body.

Jo had seen him like this a handful of times since their first encounter, but she couldn't get over how damn good-looking he was. When she tore her eyes away and looked up he wore a cocky smirk on his face. She blushed turning her eyes away, "Shut up,"

"I didn't say anything," he snickered getting into the bed next to her.

"You didn't have to say anything. Your face said it all," she muttered embarrassed having been caught gawking at him.

He nudged her chin with his thumb and brought his lips to hers in a soft kiss, "I'm sorry."

She met his eyes and gave him a small smile. With one more peck on the lips she got up. "I'm going to go brush my teeth and get ready for bed," and headed to the bathroom. Now it was Alex's turn to stare. His shirt just covered her ass and he had a perfect view of her legs. While she was gone he checked the night stand to make sure he had condoms in there.

When she came back into his bedroom, Alex's eyes were once again drawn to Jo's shapely legs, until she cleared her throat. He chuckled at this time having been caught himself. He looked up into her face and was speechless. He had never seen her without makeup before and she was gorgeous. Not that she wasn't with makeup on but this was more natural. Her skin had a glow to it, her hair framed her face perfectly, and there was just a subtle beauty to her.

"What? You're staring," she said self-consciously.

He shook his head, "Nothing. You're just beautiful."

A soft pink flush spread up her cheeks at the compliment. "Scoot over so I can get in," she demanded playfully shoving his shoulder. He didn't budge so she made to crawl over him. Halfway over he grabbed her pulling her down and kissing her deeply. She brought her hands up to his face and returned the kisses.

They pulled apart to catch their breath and Jo rolled off Alex snuggling into his side with her head resting on his chest. "This has been the best day. Spending all of this time with you. Not having to say goodnight and take you home," he said playing with the ends of her hair.

"Mmhmm," she agreed scattering kisses across his naked chest. She had kicked her left leg across his and felt his body responding to her actions. Encouraged, she continued with the kisses and licked and bit at his nipples. She moved further down until she reached her target. She did all the things she had learned over the weeks, during their stolen moments, that drove him crazy, bringing him to his climax. When Alex's breathing had returned to normal and he had come out of his daze, he flipped Jo over and returned the favor. They stayed up late into the night making sweet love.

Jo woke up the next morning laying on her side with the weight of Alex's arm draped over her waist, the warmth of his chest pressed against her back, and his even breathing tickling her ear. She sighed in contentment; she didn't want to ever move. She laid there in his arms as long as she could. Glancing at the clock, that read 10:43, she eased out of bed careful not to wake Alex and padded over to her bag grabbing some clothes and heading to the shower.

A few minutes later, Alex woke up to an empty bed and for a brief moment thought last night had only been a vivid dream. Sitting up in bed he shook the sleep from his head and then noticed the sound of the shower. Smiling to himself he picked up the pillow Jo had slept on and inhaled her scent that softly lingered on it. Getting up and stretching he dug out some clean boxers and sweatpants to put on and went to the kitchen to rummage for something to eat.

By the time Jo had finished her shower and gone downstairs to find him, Alex had toast made and two glasses of orange juice poured. "Sorry, it's not much," he gestured to the table.

"It's fine. Toast is good," she replied wrapping her arms around his waist and giving him a good morning kiss.

They spent the day together, ending up going out to eat and then to a movie before Alex dropped her off at home. When Jo got ready for bed that night she couldn't help but think about how lonely her bed was going to be without Alex to share it with.


	8. What Have I Done?

**Author's note: **This is a rewrite of chapter 8 in response to some reviews that I got. They were right and made me see how this chapter was rushed and needed more depth. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks for reading

**What Have I Done?**

Jo smacked her alarm clock off and buried her head under her pillow. She was queasy again this morning for the second day in a row and she didn't have to look at a calendar to calculate that she was three weeks and four days late. She groaned trying to push back the thought that had become harder and harder to deny with each passing day. Just thinking about it turned queasy into downright sick and she jumped out of bed covering her mouth and ran for the bathroom praying that none of the boys were already in there. She got to the bathroom and shut the door just in time. After emptying her stomach into the toilet she shakily got up to rinse her mouth out. Staring at herself in the mirror, her face pale with dark circles under her eyes, she shook her head, "What have I done?" she whispered fighting back tears.

Jo slowly got ready for school, if she took too much time she wouldn't have to sit down with the family for breakfast and food was the last thing she wanted right now. She just hoped no one noticed she was missing the meal again. She had been nauseous most of the day yesterday but hadn't thrown up until this morning. As she was leaving her bedroom, just in time to walk out the door for school, her stomach rolled again and she had to rush to the bathroom one more time. Jo hurried to brush her teeth again and jogged down the stairs just as Nathan started to holler at her. "You sure are taking your sweet time today. Now we're going to be late," he snipped as they sped off. Jo ignored him taking deep breaths trying to calm her stomach.

The bell for first period was ringing when Jo walked in the front doors. Alex had been waiting and caught up to her, "Morning," he said kissing her cheek and reaching to put his arm around her. He stopped and looked closer when he saw Jo's pale face. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked concern lacing his voice. She just shook her head and kept walking not trusting herself to speak. "Jo, what's the matter?" he called after her a feeling of apprehension settling over him.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat at seeing Alex, she turned and forced a smile that didn't reach her eyes, "We'll talk after school." Her face fell flat again as she hurried up the hall to her classroom.

Alex sighed and walked in the other direction. He went over in his head what could be bothering Jo. They had spent time together after school earlier in the week and she had been fine. Even yesterday she was a little quiet but didn't seem upset. He warily ran his hand through his hair and resigned himself that he would have to wait until he saw her later to figure out what was wrong. He couldn't imagine what he had done to upset her, but she had never been that cold toward him. He tried to focus on what the teacher was saying but his mind kept wandering.

When it was time for her lunch, Alex met Jo in the hallway to walk her to the cafeteria like he did every day. She was quiet and kept her head down as they walked barely mumbling a response to anything he said. He knew something was really wrong but he had no idea what it could be and knew she wasn't going to talk now. He sighed heavily and pulled her into a quick hug before hurrying to his next class. "I'll see you after school, okay?" Jo nodded her agreement.

She met Shae and Lizzie at the doors to the cafeteria, "I have some homework I didn't get done last night. I'm going to the library to finish it up. Go ahead without me." Jo could feel her stomach turning at just the smell of food. There was no way she could go sit in there.

"What about lunch? Won't you be hungry?" Lizzie asked.

"I had a big breakfast," she lied taking off down the hall to the bathroom.

When the final bell rang that day, Jo wasn't sure how she had made it through. Between her nausea and her anxiety she was sure she would have had a break down. The only person she really wanted to see today had been Alex, but anytime she even thought about him she felt on the brink of tears never mind looking at him or talking to him.

Alex was waiting for her when she got to her locker worry written all over his face. He had been distracted all day with concern for Jo, and he couldn't help but wonder if she was trying to find a way to break up with him. Things had been great between them but he just couldn't figure out what had suddenly changed and why she wouldn't talk to him or even look at him.

She tried to calm his fears with a smile but tears threatened when her eyes met his and she quickly looked away. He helped her with her books then wrapped an arm around her and ushered her out to his truck. He guessed it was a good thing that she didn't pull away. When they got in the pickup he turned to her, "Jo, what's wrong?" he asked gently placing his hand on hers.

"I need to tell you something. We need to go somewhere and talk," she kept her eyes straight ahead. She didn't want to have this conversation in the school parking lot.

Sighing Alex started the truck and drove out to the only place he could think to go, their field. His heart was pounding by the time he parked the truck and got out. They sat on the tailgate and Jo finally turned to him. He raised his eyebrows in question.

She took a deep breath, wiped away a tear that had fallen down her cheek and just blurted out, "I'm pregnant." She watched his shocked expression and then dropped her eyes to stare at her hands in her lap.

Alex sat stunned. He tried to form words but couldn't. All he could think was, how? He glanced at Jo but couldn't see her face because her hair had fallen down shielding it. "Wait a minute, it's April Fool's Day. Are you messing with me?" He knew it was a stupid thing to say as soon the words left his mouth.

Jo's head shot up, "Do I look like I'm joking?" she snapped.

"No, I'm sorry. I just… I'm just… How?" he stuttered. She rolled her eyes and glared at him. "I don't mean how. I just mean we used condoms every time," he corrected quickly.

She softened, "I don't know how it happened but I am almost a month late and I haven't felt good the past couple of mornings so…" she shrugged.

"You haven't taken a test?" he asked hope edging into his voice.

She shook her head, "No, but I'm pretty sure. What else could it be? I'm never late." Tears once again filled her eyes. Alex reached over and pulled her to him hugging her tightly. "What am I going to do, Alex?" her voice was muffled against his chest.

"Well first, you're going to take a test and then once we know for sure, we'll figure it out," he said at a loss. He buried his nose in her hair kissing the top of her head and trying to reign in his thoughts and feelings. He closed his eyes briefly; he was scared to death but he had to be strong for Jo. "And hey," he said nudging her head up and looking in her eyes, "You're not alone in this. I'm with you every step." She nodded and through her tears gave him the first real smile he had seen from her all day. He brushed her tears away with his thumbs and kissed her lips.

"The boys will be home and Ellen is off today anyway, I can't go to my house and take a test," Jo said looking to Alex with anxious eyes.

"Terri doesn't work so she will be home," he added trying to come up with a solution.

"I'm not doing it in a convenient store bathroom," she wrinkled her nose up making Alex chuckle despite the situation they were in. They both thought for a moment before Jo spoke up again, "The health department does free pregnancy tests. They told us about it during sex ed in health class last year."

"Okay, let's go," Alex helped Jo off the back of the truck and opened the door for her to climb in.

They drove to the local health department. Jo crawled out the driver's side door behind Alex and clung tightly to his arm as they walked in. She approached the big desk at the back of the lobby and quietly told the receptionist what she needed. The middle aged woman handed her a clipboard of papers to fill out and gave a knowing look as her eyes flickered between the young couple. Jo sat down beside Alex, who immediately wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulders, and began to fill out the forms with shaking hands. When she turned the papers back in to the lady she asked Jo in a low voice, "Is there a parent or an adult you would like us to call for you?" She glanced over at Alex.

"No," Jo answered firmly. A nurse came out and ushered Jo to a clean sterile looking bathroom and gave her instructions on what to do.

She gave her specimen and headed back towards the lobby to wait. She was intercepted in the hallway by the nurse, "We have an OBGYN that sees patients here once a week and today is the day if you would like to get a full exam."

"Uh sure I guess," Jo stammered.

"All right, follow me," she led Jo back down the long hallway and into an exam room, "you can wait right here and the doctor will be in shortly with your results."

"What about Alex? I need my boyfriend here with me," Jo demanded before the nurse could leave the room. She nodded and went back in the direction of the lobby.

When Alex entered the small room, Jo was sitting up on the exam table nervously biting her fingernails. He could see the fear in her eyes when she looked up at him. He stood beside her and she wrapped her arms around him burying her head in his chest. He held her rubbing soothing circles on her back until the doctor came in.

"I'm Dr. Bane," said the woman in the white lab coat holding out her hand to Jo and then Alex, "and you must be Josephine." Jo didn't even bother telling her it was "Jo". She was a tall thin woman with her hair pulled back into a tight bun and angular features. "You are indeed pregnant," she told them flatly with no preamble.

Jo felt her head spinning and closed her eyes. She had been sure she was but now hearing the words from a doctor made it suddenly real. She couldn't wish it away anymore. She slid her eyes over to see Alex's reaction and if she wasn't able to read his face so well she would have missed it. His face had paled fractionally and his jaw was tight where she could see he was clenching his teeth. Beyond that his face remained stoic and unchanged as he listened to the doctor.

Dr. Bane had continued right on talking not giving them a minute to come to terms with the news she had just thrown at them. Jo zoned back in, "Based on the date you gave us of your last period, you would be seven weeks and three days pregnant making your due date November, 15th. If you would like we can discuss your options now," she finally paused and looked at Jo.

Jo knew what her options were and knew the only choice she could make and live with. "I'm having this baby and I'm going to keep it," she informed the doctor staring right at her. As an afterthought she looked over to Alex. They hadn't discussed anything beyond finding out for sure if she was pregnant. Now that they knew, she had no idea what he was thinking or feeling or what he wanted to do. Relief flooded her body when she saw that he was nodding in agreement.

Alex felt like he had been punched in the stomach when Dr. Bane had come in and announced that the test was positive. He had to be there for Jo, he couldn't let his feelings show so he just clenched his teeth and took a couple of deep breaths. He didn't show any reaction. He didn't want to upset Jo any more than she already was he had to be her support. He was taken aback when the doctor had wanted to discuss their options. Of course he knew what choices they had but to him there was no option. This baby was a part of him and a part of Jo there was no way he wanted to give that up. He already felt himself becoming protective of it and even loving it. He was blown away by those feelings; it had only been minutes since learning Jo was pregnant how could he already feel like this. He nodded along with Jo when she answered the doctor. He had known from the moment they had gotten the news what she would do. He squeezed her hand in his and kissed her temple.

"Okay then," Dr. Bane continued, "I would like to do an ultrasound to confirm those dates and make sure everything looks good." Jo agreed and the doctor handed her a paper gown and stepped out so she could change.

When the door closed behind her, Jo and Alex just looked at each other. What was there to say? This is what they had expected but there were so many questions to be answered. "Are you okay?" Alex finally spoke softly.

"I don't know," she answered honestly, "but I will be. How about you?" Jo was having a hard time reading him. She knew him so well but he was locking his feelings away.

"I'm shocked I guess," he shrugged, "it's a lot to take in." She agreed as she put on the gown.

The doctor knocked on the door and peeked her head in, seeing that Jo had the gown on she entered the rest of the way. "Now, since you are so early I will have to do a transvaginal ultrasound. It may be a little uncomfortable but it shouldn't hurt." Jo swallowed hard and gripped Alex's hand tighter. The woman was right, the ultrasound was uncomfortable but when they saw the heartbeat Jo forgot all about it.

When Dr. Bane pointed out the little blob on the screen and when he saw the heart beating, Alex's feelings were confirmed. He could feel the stirrings of love for the baby in his heart.

"Everything is developing like it should be and looks good. The measurements agree with your dates. Now, Josephine, it is very important that you establish prenatal care and continue to get routine checkups throughout your pregnancy. Brenda can give you phone numbers for local physicians on your way out. I'm going to give you some vitamins I want you to start taking. Do you have any questions for me?" When Jo shook her head Dr. Bane continued, "I don't know what your situation is, but you are going to need the support of your parents. So I would suggest you tell them sooner rather than later. If you have any problems or questions you can always come back here. I'm here every Thursday. And if you change your mind you can come here to discuss your other options too."

They politely thanked the doctor and walked out of the room hand in hand. They stopped at the big desk in the lobby to pick up the list of doctors. The ride to Jo's house was quiet as they were both lost in their own thoughts.

"Do you want me to come in with you while you tell them?" Alex motioned to the house with his head as he pulled up to the curb.

"I don't think I'm going to tell them just yet," she replied quietly.

"Jo."

"No, Alex. I can't yet. I have to still wrap my mind around all this. And it's not going to be good when I tell them. I know it's not. They will be so angry," she sighed.

"Okay," he agreed. "But call me, anytime. Don't freak yourself out too much. We'll figure this out," he rested his forehead against hers and had both of her hands clasped in his. "We are in this together, every step, remember that." She took a shaky breath and nodded her head. "I love you," he said kissing her lips softly.

"I love you too," she hugged him around the neck and got out. She wiped at her eyes as she walked up the driveway hoping all traces of her tears were gone. She didn't need anyone asking questions.

Alex watched as the front door closed behind Jo. He laid his head back against the seat and sighed heavily rubbing his eyes. "What have I done?" he asked aloud in the quiet cab of his pickup.

He barely touched his supper that night and didn't even bother opening his books to do his homework. Now that he was alone he could freak out. He didn't tell Jo how scared out of his mind he was. He couldn't tell her he had no idea what they were going to do. One of them had to be strong, be reasonable.

He didn't know how to be a dad. Look at the example he had had he snorted to himself. How were they going to raise a baby? He was supposed to go off to college in August and she still had two years of high school left here. He didn't know how any of it was going to work. The only thing he was sure of was that he loved Jo and he loved their baby and somehow he had to make everything work out.


	9. Hiding

**Author's Note: **In case you missed it, I rewrote chapter 8 and made some improvements to it. If you haven't seen the new version go back and read it. I think it is better than it was. Thanks for continuing to read and review.

**Hiding**

Alex didn't sleep well that night, tossing and turning with a jumble of thoughts running through his head. He had a plan, a goal for his future and being a dad at eighteen didn't factor in. And what about Jo? She was only sixteen, still in high school. What about her future dreams? He flopped over on his back and sighed. They had really messed up. What did they do now? Are they supposed to get married? How was he supposed to go to college, support a family, and take care of his mother's needs too? He groaned punching his pillow and turned on to his side. He had no answers as he stared into the dark. He closed his eyes and pictured Jo's face; a small smile played on his lips. He would do everything in his power to be there for her and be good to her and their baby. He was going to make sure they built the family he and Jo had neither one had.

He still didn't have any answers, but with thoughts of a life and family with Jo on his mid he was finally able to drift off to sleep. He ignored the questions for the time and just pictured what a family with Jo could be.

The next day Jo woke up and made another early morning dash to the bathroom. She rested back against the wall wiping her mouth with a groan. She was about to stand up and brush her teeth when she felt her stomach roll and once again leaned over the toilet. She wasn't as lucky that day as she had been the day before when her sickness had gone unnoticed.

Ellen was walking past the bathroom to get the kids up for school when she heard Jo throwing up. She knocked softly on the door and let herself in. "Aw, sweetie, are you okay?" she asked rubbing Jo's back and helping her to stand up.

Jo nodded, "Yeah, I think something I ate must not have agreed with me. I'm fine now."

Ellen wasn't convinced, by Jo's shaky voice and pale appearance, that she was in fact fine now. She reached out and laid the back of her hand against Jo's forehead, "No fever, but I think you better stay home today anyway."

"But I…" Jo started before quickly turning back to the toilet and heaving again.

"Feel fine now? Yes, I can see how good you do feel," Ellen tisked. She helped Jo up to the sink and waited while she brushed her teeth and then led her back to bed tucking the blanket up around her. "You are staying home today," she insisted leaving no room for argument.

Jo curled up on her side and closed her eyes. She really didn't feel good at all but that's just part of pregnancy, right? She still had weeks of this left to endure. She couldn't just quit going to school. She knew she should have told Ellen the truth but she just couldn't do it yet.

When Alex got to school that morning he scanned the commons, where the students gathered before school and at lunch, for Jo but didn't see her. He waited as long as he could before heading to his first period class. When he still hadn't seen her by lunch he found her brother, Daniel. "Where's Jo today?" he asked concerned.

"Dude, she was barfing everywhere this morning. She stayed home sick," he explained.

"Oh okay, thanks," Alex mumbled understanding dawning on him. He joined a group of his friends at a table to eat. He felt awful for Jo. He just wanted to go and take care of her but knew that couldn't happen right now.

It was almost one when Jo finally woke up again. She still felt nauseous but not quite as bad. She propped herself up against her headboard and saw crackers and 7-Up on her bedside table. Ellen must have brought that in before she left for work Jo thought taking a cracker and nibbling on it.

She took her time eating a few crackers and drank the 7-Up and was feeling better by the time the boys got home from school. Nathan brought her the work she had missed that day and she got busy working on that glad to have a distraction from thoughts of babies and pregnancy and what the hell she and Alex were going to do.

Alex and Jo didn't see each other that weekend, but they talked on the phone several times. They didn't however talk about what was really weighing heavily on both of them. Opting instead to ignore it and talk about easier topics. Jo's parents didn't think it was a good idea for her to go out even though she insisted she wasn't sick. They told her she needed the weekend to rest. Alex took the opportunity to tour the campus of the University of Iowa. He had been awarded a scholarship and signed a letter of intent to wrestle there.

Monday morning Jo couldn't wait to get to school and see Alex. She missed him. She had successfully hidden her morning sickness over the weekend and once again employed her new strategy. She got up hurried to the bathroom shutting and locking the door and turned on the shower to drown out the sound of her puking. When her stomach felt settled enough she brushed her teeth, hopped in the shower, and proceeded to get ready for school. She grabbed a piece of dry toast on her way out the door and nibbled on it on the drive.

When Jo and the Sage brothers pulled into the parking lot, she saw Alex standing by his truck talking to one of his friends. She immediately walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He reciprocated the hug holding her tight to his chest. He gave a quick wave of his hand to his friend who was walking away before leaning down and kissing Jo soundly on the lips. "I missed you. How are you feeling today?" he questioned still holding her close.

"I feel like I'm going to puke all the time," she whined honestly, laying her forehead down on his shoulder.

He rubbed her back, "I know, baby, I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do for you."

"I know. It's fine. I'll be fine," she replied lifting her head up to look at him.

"I did do some research this weekend, and everything says you should eat bland foods like crackers and toast before you get up in the morning and several times throughout the day. Keep something on your stomach, don't let yourself get hungry," he narrated as they walked toward the entrance his arm secure around her back.

"I'll try anything," she smiled up at him. It felt amazing knowing how much he cared about her, knowing that he wanted to take care of her. "I called one of those doctors when I was home Friday. She wants to see me when I'm twelve weeks so I have an appointment May 4th at 4:20. Is that okay?" she asked knowing he would want to be there too.

"Yeah, I'll be there," he squeezed her before they parted ways to go to class

Lizzie plunked her tray down on the table and sank into the chair next to Jo. "What are you doing this weekend?" she asked excitedly. Jo shrugged and continued picking at her lunch. "Good you don't have plans. I just got asked to prom," she squealed, "you are going dress shopping with me."

"Okay. Saturday afternoon?" Jo laughed at Lizzie's delighted expression.

"Sure. Do you have a dress already?" Jo gave her a confused look. "Well surely Alex is taking you, isn't he?"

"Actually, we haven't talked about it. I don't know if he even wants to go to prom," Jo said thoughtfully.

"He's a guy, I'm sure he just assumes you're going," Shae joined the conversation, "but you know you should just stay with us Friday night and we can make a day of shopping Saturday."

"Um yeah, we'll see," Jo acknowledged non-committedly. She would love to stay with the twins but she didn't know if it would be a good idea. She didn't want them to know she was pregnant how could she hide being sick?

Alex drove Jo home from school that day and she asked him about prom. "Of course I want to take you. I just didn't know if you would feel up to it," he glanced over at her.

"I feel okay by mid-afternoon. I'll be good. You can't miss your senior prom," she assured him.

"Okay it's settled then," he nodded. "I meant to ask you about it but then everything else happened," he explained. They agreed it would be a good distraction.

The rest of the week Jo was able to manage her morning sickness by eating like Alex had suggested. She kept crackers in her locker and would eat a couple in between classes. She was still nauseous but nothing like it had been. She went out with Alex Friday night. They decided to watch a movie and have a late dinner after. They didn't say it but they both wanted to do anything to keep their minds off of the fact that they were indeed having a baby and they had a lot of planning to do. But as they ate the conversation turned to Alex's tour of the university campus and with it came the questions about their future. The questions they still could not answer.

After their date, Alex dropped Jo off at Lizzie and Shae's house. "I don't have any answers and I don't know what we are going to do, but I do know I am here for you and we will take this one day at a time," Alex said softly his arm resting on the back of the seat behind Jo playing with her hair.

"I know. One day at a time that's all we can do right?" she sighed. They gazed at each other for a long moment and then both leaned in at the same time lips meeting in a deep kiss. Jo reached up to cup his face between her hands as he wrapped her in his arms. They let their worries and questions melt away once again as they made out in his truck parked on the curb. Suddenly they were interrupted by a knock on the window. They pulled apart embarrassed. The twins were peeking in the passenger window laughing. Jo glared at them before turning back to Alex and giving him one long last kiss. "Goodnight, Alex. I love you."

"Love you too," he pecked her lips and let go of her allowing her to get out.

The girls stayed up late that night talking about their dates, eating and watching chick flicks that had Jo an emotional mess like never before. "What is wrong with you?" Shae asked as Jo wiped her eyes while the credits rolled after one of the movies.

"I have no idea," she laughed at herself for getting worked up over the cheesy movie. I guess this is the hormones Jo thought to herself. Her emotions had been a wreck lately.

The next morning Jo woke up early before the other two girls and ate a few crackers she had brought with her. Having a little something in her stomach did tend to help with the nausea and she made it through the morning without throwing up. They got ready and left the house about 10:00 to go shopping. When they walked into the mall and the smells from the food court met Jo's nose her stomach turned but she took some deep even breaths through her mouth and it calmed down.

They went into the first dress shop and started trying on gowns. The first one Jo tried on was long and form fitting. She looked in the dressing room mirror and smoothed her hands down the dress. She paused when she reached her stomach; it was still flat now, but prom was two weeks away and she didn't know when she would start to show. She took the dress off explaining to the others that it wasn't what she was looking for even though it was beautiful. She browsed the store for anything that might camouflage a baby bump. She ended up buying a dark purple dress that was fitted in the bodice and fell loosely to just above her knees from an empire waist. No one would ever be able to tell she was pregnant in this dress. She was actually really happy with the dress it was gorgeous with beadwork on the top and gauzy layers of soft fabric making up the skirt.

With the realization that she needed a dress that would work on her pregnant body she also realized she had no clothes to wear when she started gaining weight. She bought a pair of jeans in a bigger size than she normally wears and some loose shirts that would fit early on.

The reality of being pregnant was starting to set in. Jo was finally accepting it and thinking ahead. She realized that they couldn't just "take it one day at a time" as they had said. They had to be prepared. She was pregnant and she would start showing and people would find out. They had to have a plan. They couldn't just wait until the baby was born to decide where and how they would raise it. Jo's head was spinning by the time she got home that night. How did a simple shopping trip with the girls bring up all of these questions again? She and Alex had to talk; they couldn't leave all these questions unanswered. They had to quit hiding, because what she really realized is that they were trying to hide from the pregnancy as much as they were trying to hide the pregnancy from others.


	10. No More Secrets

**No More Secrets**

Jo had every intention of sitting down with Alex and figuring their situation out and then telling their families, but like any typical teenager she chose the easy route. Right now the easy thing to do was to pretend like everything was normal. She pushed the questions and worries to the back of her mind. She wasn't ready yet to face her foster parents with her news; she knew how upset they would be. When she was with Alex they seemed to silently but mutually agree to ignore it, after all, they still had months until the baby would be born. They would have answers and be able to plan better in the summer after Alex had graduated and the stress of the final weeks of school weren't weighing on them, at least that's what Jo told herself.

So in the days after the girls' shopping trip things continued on as they had been. Jo was able to keep her morning sickness to a minimum, most days just experiencing nausea. She spent time after school with Alex. They would do homework, hang out, and talk, but not about the big issue they were facing. The days turned to weeks and nothing really changed. They just kept pretending everything was okay.

Saturday morning, the morning of prom, Jo go up to take a shower. She was meeting Shae and Lizzie to have a late lunch and get their nails done at 1:00 then she would come home to get ready for the evening. Ellen was so excited to do her hair and help her with her makeup. These were the things she had always dreamed of doing when she wished for a daughter.

When Jo stepped out of the shower and let her towel drop so she could get dressed she caught a glimpse of herself in the bathroom mirror. Her hands flew down to her stomach. It seemed as if overnight she had grown a small baby bump. She shook her head. She couldn't keep ignoring this pregnancy much longer. She got dressed opting for yoga pants instead of the jeans she had planned on wearing. Examining herself in the mirror once again she was relieved to see her belly wasn't evident with her clothes on.

The three teens shared a light lunch and then went to get manicures and pedicures. Jo bid the twins goodbye promising to catch up with them later at the dance. She had just enough time for a quick nap before she had to get ready. She was tired all the time anymore she thought to herself as she kicked off her flip-flops by the front door before heading up to her bedroom. Being pregnant was not easy, she thought about the nausea, hormones, and fatigue. She fell asleep quickly and slept longer than she meant to.

Jo was awakened by a soft shake of her shoulder. "Jo, you need to get up if we are going to have you ready in time." Ellen was sitting on the edge of the bed. Jo yawned and sat up.

Ellen helped Jo re-apply her makeup and then curled her hair and pinned it up in a fancy up-do. Jo stepped out of her pants and asked Ellen to help her with her shirt so she wouldn't mess her hair up. They eased the shirt off over Jo's head and she realized her mistake when she saw Ellen's eyes flicker down to her slightly swollen abdomen. Jo turned away quickly and grabbed her dress stepping into it and pulling it up. Ellen didn't say a word as she went over to Jo and began to zip up the purple dress. The zipper raised a mere fraction of an inch. It wouldn't budge. The dress was too tight. It wasn't her stomach that was the problem it was her boobs. She hadn't considered her chest when she had bought the dress. When had her boobs gotten so big and how had she not noticed, she wondered. She glanced down; her bras were fitting tighter and there was more flesh spilling out she guessed.

Ellen let go of the zipper and turned Jo towards her looking her in the eyes, "Jo, are you pregnant?"

Jo looked down to the floor tears filling her eyes and nodded not able to form words through the thick lump that had risen in her throat.

"Oh honey," Ellen said softly pulling Jo into a short hug. "What were you thinking?" she stepped back anger evident in her eyes.

"I…" Jo started quietly.

"Save your explanation. I guess now is as good a time as any to tell Curtis." With that she walked out of the room expecting Jo to follow.

Jo let the pretty dress fall to the floor and put on her yoga pants and t-shirt then went to find her foster parents in the living room. Curtis was sitting in his favorite chair and Ellen was sitting on the arm next to him. "Jo has something she needs to tell you," Ellen explained as Curtis looked quizzically to Jo.

She took a deep breath and spit out, "I'm pregnant… almost eleven weeks," she added her hand unconsciously resting on her stomach.

"Pregnant? Pregnant?" Anger filled Curtis's voice. "I told you to be careful. I knew that guy was bad news."

"It's not Alex's fault. He didn't do this we both did," she defended.

Curtis shook his head, got up and paced into the kitchen. Jo sat down on the couch crying softly. Ellen looked on from her place on the arm of the chair a mix of sympathetic and angry. They heard Curtis in the kitchen get a glass of water as he tried to cool down before returning to the living room.

"Jo, how did this happen? You're smarter than that," he sat back down looking over at her.

She shook her head, "I don't know. We were careful. We used condoms."

"Not careful enough obviously. Condoms aren't 100% effective as you have found out." Jo kept silent staring down at her hands. "So what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" she met his eyes.

"Are you having an abortion? Giving it up for adoption?" he clarified his question.

"No! I'm having my baby and keeping it," she asserted.

"You can't do that. You're too young. You're not ready to be a mother," he argued.

"I'm going to raise my baby," she shot back.

"Jo," Curtis's voice softened. "I'm thinking about you here. My sister got pregnant at sixteen. Her boyfriend at the time moved her to California but ended up leaving her before the baby was even born. She had to raise the baby alone. It ruined her life. Now she still lives out there and works a minimum wage job struggling to make ends meet because she never got the chance to go to school. I won't have that happen again. Give the baby up for adoption or have an abortion. Do not let this ruin your life."

Jo shook her head, "No! I am keeping my baby," she enunciated every word her voice rising with each one.

Alex had just stepped up onto the porch and raised his hand to knock when he heard shouting coming from inside. He listened.

"We will not raise that baby here. You cannot have it here. I'm not going to watch you destroy your life," Curtis yelled back his tone matching Jo's.

Alex knocked on the door. When no one answered he let himself in. All eyes turned to him when he entered the living room. Jo gave him a grateful look as he sat next to her on the couch and wrapped an arm around her. She sank into his side drawing support from his strong frame. He looked steadily at Curtis meeting his angry glare.

Curtis turned his eyes from Alex to look back at Jo his face softening fractionally. "Jo, I know what being a teenage mother can do to your life. I've seen it."

Jo straightened up shifting away from Alex's side. "I know what abandoning your baby can do to her life. I've lived it."

"You aren't abandoning it; you can put it up for adoption," he spread his hands out before him in frustration trying to make Jo see.

"No, I won't do that to my baby. I will love my baby," she shook her head.

"We won't raise a baby here," Curtis reiterated.

Jo grabbed Alex's hand holding on tightly, "Fine I will leave, but I'm not giving up my baby," her eyes flashed with determination.

"Jo, it will be too hard," he replied helplessly looking to Ellen for support. Ellen remained still and quiet observing the scene.

"Yeah because my life up to this point has been so easy," she sarcastically retorted.

Curtis tried again, "This baby needs parents that can take care of it. You are just kids," he gestured to Alex and Jo.

"We are the parents. And what she needs is to know her parents love her. What she needs is to not have to wonder all her life what's wrong with her why she's not good enough for someone to love her. For her own mother to love her," Jo's voice cracked and tears were once again falling from her eyes. Alex pulled her close kissing her head and rubbing her arm. They all sat in silence for a moment none having been aware of how deeply Jo's hurt went.

Finally Curtis said in a low voice, "Put it up for adoption. They will find parents to love it."

"No, you don't understand," she sniffled, "it's horrible. I've been there. I know what it's like." Curtis looked hurt at her words and Jo corrected herself, "Up until I came to stay with you, it was horrible. That's twelve years. I'm not letting that happen to my baby."

"There are good homes out there. I can't condone you being a teenage mother. I can't let you do this and throw your future away. You can't keep this baby," he persuaded.

"I am keeping my baby. I will figure something out," she replied the fight leaving her.

"You are sixteen; what are you going to do? You can't Jo," Curtis tried one last time to make her understand.

"I have to," she said sadly standing up to leave. She hadn't wanted that conversation to go like that, but she wasn't surprised. She had wished they would have been supportive or at least understood her side. She couldn't stay there and argue with Curtis anymore. She had to get away. Neither one was going to give.

Alex stood up to follow Jo out. He paused in the doorway and looked back at Curtis and Ellen. "I'm sorry this happened, but it did. We can't change that now. But she is not alone in this. I will be right by her side and I'm not going to leave her, ever. You can count on that. We will raise our baby together and make a life for ourselves."

Jo was standing in the entryway with her hand on the doorknob while Alex gave his speech. A smile tugged at her lips and her heart briefly felt lighter at his words.

As soon as the front door closed behind them Jo collapsed in Alex's arms tears streaming from her eyes. "What am I going to do, Alex?" she hiccupped.

He cupped her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Give him time; he'll cool off. Let it sink in. Everything will be okay."

"No, Alex, I can't stay. You heard him; he won't let me keep my baby and I can't go to another home. I have to figure out how to make it on my own."

He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, "Hey, I meant what I said, I'm right here with you. We'll figure it out together."  
>"Okay, thank you," she hugged him close, "but we have to figure it out, we have to talk about it, now. We can't just keep pushing it off and hiding from it."<p>

"We will. We'll figure it out now." He guided her to his truck. They needed to go somewhere and talk.

Alex loosened his tie as he started the pickup and asked, as if just realizing, "What happened back there? Why aren't you dressed?" He could see her hair and makeup were done.

She sighed, "My dress doesn't fit." He quickly cut his eyes to her as he drove, looking her up and down before settling at her abdomen. "It's not that, although I did seem to get a bump overnight. It's my boobs," she explained exasperated. He smirked, once again watching the road. "Why didn't you tell me my boobs were huge now?" she pouted.

He laughed, "I didn't notice?" She rolled her eyes and snorted softly. "Okay, okay, I thought you would have noticed."

"Anyway, I asked Ellen to help me get ready and she saw my stomach and she knew, so that's why we got into it. I wasn't planning on telling them now."

They parked at their usual spot and got out, turning serious. They sat in the back of the truck neither one speaking. Finally, after several minutes, Alex let out a breath and looked into Jo's eyes, "I don't know how to do this. I don't know where to start," he admitted. For the first time since she had told him she was pregnant Jo saw the vulnerability in his eyes. He had always sounded so confidant but now he was letting his guard down.

There were so many thoughts running through Jo's mind she just grasped at any one of them and what came out of her mouth reflected her biggest fear of all, "You've said you are going to be right beside me, but I didn't even ask you, is this what you want? Do you want to raise our baby? I just made that decision all on my own." Nervously she looked at him waiting for an answer. She hadn't even given consideration to his feelings; she just knew she had to keep her baby.

"Do you even have to ask?" his voice was strong and his gaze steady. "Of course I want our baby and I want you." He reached for her hand. "Is this the ideal time? No, it's probably the shittiest time, but it happened and we'll make it work. I just don't know how yet. Believe me Jo, the thought of having a baby right now scares me to death, but the thought of a life and a family with you feels so right. It's going to be hard and we are going to struggle, but we'll make it together. I won't give up on this; I won't let it fall apart."

She sniffled, tears filling her eyes for what she felt must have been the hundredth time that day. Alex pulled her into an embrace kissing her cheek. Jo wiped her eyes and kissed him with all the love she felt for him in that moment. His words were so sure; he was being strong for her even though she now knew he was as scared as she was. She felt calmer more ready to face the future knowing how he felt about her and the baby.

"I'm going to have to get a job. I'll work after school and full time in the summer," Jo started, trying to be practical.

Alex nodded in agreement, "Odd jobs here and there aren't going to cut it. I'll find something steady. It's a good start. We'll start saving money. We are gonna need it."

"What about this fall, when you go to college?" she voiced unsure.

He thought for a minute and seemed to wrestle with an idea, "Well… my scholarship pays for my room… and they have married housing?" his words stumbled out and he looked down at his hands. "But I get it if you don't want to get married or you're not ready or whatever," he looked at her fully now, blushing.

Jo gasped, "Alex, are you asking me to marry you?"

"I know we are young, but I love you and we have a baby and we'll be together anyway right? So why not now?"

She giggled as he stammered over his words, "You are so cute. I'll marry you, Alex. I love you." He grinned over at her before crashing his lips onto hers.

When they finally pulled apart, Jo turned and leaned back against Alex's chest sighing contentedly and looking up at the stars. There were still many questions to be answered, probably more than they even knew, but it felt good to at least finally talk about it. Jo yawned drained from the emotional day. Suddenly she sat up and looked at Alex wide eyed, "I don't think I have anywhere to go tonight. I can't go home."

She looked on the verge of tears again. He quickly stood up and helped her out of the truck bed. "Come home with me. We'll tell my parents about the baby. Surely they'll let you stay at least for tonight." He noticed how exhausted Jo looked as he closed the passenger door behind her.

"I've never met your parents," she observed on the drive home. "What are they like?"

"Terri and Mitch are pretty easy going, laid back. I've been living with them for almost eight months now. They pretty much let me do my own thing. They basically give me a place to crash, feed me. They knew it would be a short term deal just until college; I didn't really need 'parents'. I think they are trying to foster another kid, someone younger that they'll get to spend more time with."

Jo nodded along as he rambled. She had never heard him talk much about his foster family. It seemed none of them were getting too attached since Alex would be leaving in August.

They found Terri and Mitch curled up on the couch watching a movie. Alex cleared his throat from the doorway. Mitch looked up and paused the movie as Alex led Jo into the room. "This is my girlfriend, Jo," he answered their unspoken question sitting on the empty loveseat and putting an arm around Jo.

"Hi, Jo, it's nice to meet you," Terri beamed. Jo returned her smile.

"We have been dating since October," Alex continued, "and we're uh… Jo is uh… um…"

"I'm pregnant," Jo finished for him placing her hand on his leg and squeezing it gently, "almost eleven weeks."

Alex's foster parents looked between the two stunned. Alex hurried to explain, "She is going to Iowa City with me in August. We're getting married." He paused, letting them wrap their minds around the news he had just dropped on them.

"So you are getting married and having a baby? You're going to keep the baby and raise it?" Mitch summed up the conversation.

"Yes sir."

"Congratulations?" Mitch replied with a questioning tone not sure if the young couple was happy about the news or not.

"Thank you," Alex and Jo responded quietly each with a small smile.

"Her… her parents… er foster parents were very upset when they found out and told her she couldn't live there if she was going to keep the baby. They pretty much kicked her out. Can Jo stay here for tonight?"

"Of course she can," Terri answered sympathetically. "Is there anything you need sweetheart?" she turned to Jo.

"I am a little hungry," she shrugged. She didn't have much of an appetite after the confrontation with her parents but she hadn't eaten since lunch.

Terri immediately jumped up and ushered Jo into the kitchen where she made sandwiches for her and Alex. Jo hadn't known what to expect when meeting Alex's parents but she didn't picture this. They were so accepting.

After they had eaten Alex and Jo went up to his room. "Do you want a shower?" he asked.

She started to answer but stopped, "I don't have any clean clothes… or underwear… or a toothbrush."

"There is one of those all night stores not too far from here. I'll go grab you some stuff just sit tight." He grabbed his keys and hurried out.

He got back and found Jo asleep on his bed. He smiled at the sight. He knelt down by the bed and brushed the hair out of her face kissing her cheek. Her eyelids fluttered open. "Hey, I got you some stuff. Underwear, sweats and a t-shirt for tomorrow and deodorant and a toothbrush."

She pecked his lips and sat up, "Thank you, you're the best."

He dug one of his shirts out and tossed it to her, "You can sleep in this tonight if you want."

She took the shirt and pulled a black lacy pair of panties out of the shopping bag. "Really, Alex?" she held them up with a laugh. He just smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

While Jo was in the shower, Alex called her foster parents just to let them know that she was okay and would be staying with him. He knew she wouldn't want to talk to them but they were probably worried and deserved to know she was alright.

Alex showered and crawled into bed next to Jo but before he turned out the light he pushed back the covers and started to lift her shirt. She had already closed her eyes but they snapped open. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"You said you had a baby bump now. I wanna see." She stood up by the bed and raised up the shirt so he could see the soft swell. He reached out and gently laid his hand on her abdomen. He looked up meeting her eyes with a smile, "We're having a baby." He placed a soft kiss on her belly before she got back in bed beside him. He turned the light off and wrapped his arms around her. They both fell asleep that night feeling like they were right where they were meant to be, next to each other.


	11. Our Life Now

**Our Life Now**

Alex slowly woke up the next morning and tugged on the blanket to cover himself, but it wouldn't budge. In an instant the events of the day before flashed through his mind and he knew that when he opened his eyes he would see Jo lying beside him. He squinted into the bright room and smiled seeing her wrapped in the blanket sleeping peacefully.

He untangled the covers and pulled them over. Jo sighed and stirred but didn't wake up. He laid next to her in the bed thinking of how their lives were changing. How did we get here? he thought. Just a few months ago he was a kid enjoying his last year of high school, getting to know and falling in love with his new girlfriend. And a few months before that, he was still living at home with his mother, brother and sister. He shook his head. None of that mattered now. Now he was eighteen years old soon to be a dad and a husband. He had to find a job to support his family and a place to live all while finishing high school and preparing for college. That wasn't how their lives were supposed to go. He could see them ending up together, but not like that, not married with a baby so young. They still had so much ahead of them before they were ready for that life. He pushed back the panic that threatened to overtake him. He loved Jo and he would do this, he could do this for her. He would do anything for her and this was their life now.

Jo woke up and groaned pulling Alex out of his thoughts. "Jo what is it? What's wrong?" he quickly asked reaching out to rub her back.

"I don't feel good," came her muffled reply from under the pillow where she had buried her head.

"Oh right, morning sickness," he mumbled getting out of bed. He went downstairs to make her some toast and juice hoping it would settle her stomach.

Jo wasn't in bed when Alex returned to the room. He hurried to the bathroom where he found her kneeling in front of the toilet. He pulled her hair back from her face and rubbed soothing circles on her back. When she had finished throwing up, he grabbed a wash cloth and wet it with cool water handing it to her to wipe her face and mouth. She leaned back against the bathtub that was beside the toilet and pulled her knees up to her chest burying her face in her hands. Alex sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders not knowing what to do for her. She rested her head on his arm and moaned, "I'm tired of feeling sick. I get sick when I wake up, I'm nauseous all morning and anytime I smell food I want to barf." She knew she was exaggerating. She had been able to keep the sickness at bay a lot of days by having small meals and snacks throughout the day, but on mornings like this one she felt like it would never end.

Alex sat quietly beside her. He didn't have any words to offer. What could he say? They sat that way for a few more minutes until Jo was convinced she wasn't going to be sick again. She got up shakily still feeling queasy and brushed her teeth. "Are you feeling better?" he asked hopefully as they made their way back to his bedroom.

"Not really, a little I guess. I'm okay for now," she crawled back in bed.

"You probably don't want the toast I made you right now, huh?" he held up the plate and glass he had brought in for her.

She reached for it with a weak smile thinking how sweet he was, "It might help. Thank you." She nibbled on the toast slowly. She ate about half the toast and took a couple sips of the juice before putting it aside on the nightstand and laying back down.

"Did you sleep okay last night?" Alex asked sitting next to her on the bed.

"I slept really well actually," she answered and then pulled him down to her kissing him on the lips. "Good morning."

He returned the kiss and then smirked, "You hog the covers." She giggled and pulled the blanket up over herself. "I guess we need to go get your stuff from your house today. And find some place to live." Alex changed the subject not wanting the light mood to end, but knowing it had to be done.

"Not today, Alex. They'll all be home. I can't face them. I'll get it tomorrow," Jo sighed shaking her head.

"We have school tomorrow, besides you need to talk to them again."

"No, I don't!" she huffed. "Curtis kicked me out. I can't have my baby there. You were there you heard him! I'm going to skip tomorrow and go get my things while no one is home. It's only one day. It won't hurt anything to miss one day. You can either come with me or I will do it by myself." She rolled over and once again buried her head under the pillow wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep.

A few hours later, Alex was sitting at his desk finishing up some homework when he heard Jo's soft voice, "Hey."

He looked over at her and chuckled seeing the blanket all wrapped around her again, "Hey."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier," she said sheepishly looking at her fingernails. "I just…"

He shook his head, "No, it's all right. I get it. How do you feel?"

"Better now. I'm even a little hungry."

They went to make some sandwiches and found Mitch and Terri in the kitchen. They all fixed their lunches and sat down to eat, an awkward silence filling the room.

Finally Mitch cleared his throat and spoke up, "Alex, you're eighteen now and going to graduate high school in a few weeks and then you'll be leaving for college in just a few months." Alex nodded not sure where this was going. "You're going to have a family and you'll need a place to live. Are you going to stay here until classes start in the fall or move right after graduation?"

"Well, um, we were going to get jobs and stay around here until campus housing opened in August," he looked questioningly at Jo who just shrugged in response. "I… we haven't found an apartment yet," he rushed on not mentioning they hadn't looked and it didn't matter because they didn't have jobs and couldn't get an apartment anyway.

Mitch jumped in, "That's what I wanted to tell you. As you know, part of the basement is finished, even furnished. There is a couple of rooms and a bathroom," he explained looking to Jo, "no kitchen, but you could use this one. We will rent it to you until you move if you are interested. That way you have your own space. After you get a job we can discuss rent; we can include meals if you want. What do you say?"

Alex breathed a sigh of relief and felt some of the weight lift from his shoulders. He caught Jo's eyes and raised his eyebrows silently asking what she thought. She gave a small nod and he answered, "Yes, sir, we'll take it. Thank you." He shook Mitch's hand.

When they finished lunch, Alex and Jo went out to get some fresh air and picked up a couple of newspapers to look through the help wanted ads. Mitch had told them they could go ahead and move into the basement and make up the rent when they started working. So later that afternoon they packed up Alex's things and moved them downstairs.

There were three rooms in the basement that were finished, the rest was used for storage. There was a small bathroom with a shower; a bedroom that was completely furnished, the bedroom suite was outdated and had probably been moved down there when Terri had updated their own bedroom; and there was a living room with a couch and two miss-matched chairs. The three rooms were all carpeted. It was cozy and the perfect place for them to spend the few months until they moved to Iowa City.

After supper, they sat on their new couch looking through the job listings and circling possibilities. The reality of their new lives weighing heavy on both of them. Neither one said much about it, as they were both trying to make the best of it. It was too late to change anything. They were here now.

Jo was fatigued from being pregnant anyway and exhausted from helping Alex move, so she showered and went to bed early. "I get so tired all the time anymore," she commented as Alex got in bed beside her.

"It's hard work growing a baby," he reminded her laying his hand across her belly.

"Yeah, I guess so," she placed her hand on top of his. They shared a few soft kisses each one a little more passionate than the last, until Jo yawned right in the middle of a kiss. She tried to stifle a giggle, "Sorry, I told you I am really tired."

Alex chuckled along with her, "I guess I'll let it slide this time," he said in a fake stern voice winking at her. "You are already cramping my style," he joked patting Jo's swollen tummy.

As tired as she was, Jo tossed and turned that night thinking about the day ahead. They tried to sleep in the next day since they didn't need to be up early, but Jo just laid awake in bed. She knew everyone would be at work or school, but the thought of being back in that house made her nervous.

They walked up to the door of Jo's old home hand in hand. "Ready?" Alex asked. Jo nodded and unlocked the door stepping inside. They went up to her room and quickly packed up all her stuff.

"You really should talk to them again. Give it another shot," he suggested as they finished up.

"Alex, stop. Why won't you drop this? They made their feelings clear. Nothing is going to change," she replied angrily.

"They care about you. They are reasonable…"

She cut him off, "I get it. You are trying so hard to get me back here so you can go off to college and live your life and not have to worry if Jo is taken care of. Well, don't worry about me. I can do this." She turned away from him and wiped tears from her eyes.

"Hey, that's not what this is about and you know it," he spun her around forcing her to look at him, "I told you I will be with you every step of the way and I meant it. I'm going to be here, Jo. We are going to be a family. I'm not backing out on you. But they are your family, Jo. They love you."

"They're not my family. They don't love me; they don't want me. No one does," she finished her voice a mere whimper. She sank down on the bed in tears.

Alex sat down beside her taking her in his arms. She resisted stiffening up at first, but as he rocked her back and forth stroking her hair she started to relax into his embrace. He whispered to her over and over again as his heart ached for her, "I love you. I love you, Jo. I do want you."

Jo had been hurt so deeply knowing her mother abandoned her and then being tossed around foster care for so many years that the four years she had spent with the Sages hadn't been able to heal her. She had built up walls that they couldn't crack even though they had cared for her all those years. She couldn't let them in she couldn't let them love her. Alex had started to chip away at the walls. She opened up to him. But when her foster parents told her she couldn't stay if she kept her baby she felt rejected once again. She was hurt all over again.

After several minutes of crying, Jo started to calm down as she listened to Alex's words. A few more moments passed as she clung to him. He pulled back slightly and wiped her tears away kissing her on the lips. He looked right into her eyes, "I love you Jo. I'm here for you and our baby always, no matter what." Jo gazed back into his eyes and nodded.

"I guess we got everything. Let's get out of here," she sniffled standing up from the bed. Alex grabbed her bags and followed her out of the room. She stopped in the kitchen and laid the house and car keys on the table; then she left the house for the last time, locking the door and pulling it shut behind her.

As they were driving toward home, Jo reached over and put her hand on Alex's arm. "I need to go see my case worker. I have to let her know what is going on." She gave him directions to the office.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" he asked as he parked in front of the building.

"You don't have to. I shouldn't be too long," she answered as she got out of the truck.

She entered the small office building and asked the receptionist to see Maria, her case worker. After a short wait, she was escorted into Maria's tidy office. "Jo, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?"

"I need to talk to you. A lot has happened," Jo answered nervously. She sat down when Maria motioned to the chair across from her desk.

"What's going on?"

"I… I'm pregnant," she started haltingly. The social workers eyebrows shot up and a concerned look came over her face. "I know what I'm going to do. That's why I'm here. I'm keeping my baby. I'm going to marry the dad and we'll be a family."

Maria held up her hand, "Jo are you sure? Have you thought this through? We can discuss other options."

"No," Jo interrupted. "There is no other option for me. This is what I am going to do. Of course, I've thought it through. We have, Alex and I. We are going to raise our baby. I want out of the foster system. I'm going to petition the court for emancipation," the young girl sounded so sure and confident even though on the inside she was trembling.

"Well, I can't say I agree with your decision," Maria sighed.

"You don't have to agree with it. I know it's the right thing for me."

"Jo, you are choosing a hard road. Harder than it has to be," the older lady shook her head.

"Maybe so, but it's what I'm choosing," Jo replied with conviction. "Can you help me get the paperwork?"

"I'm not going to change your mind am I?" the defeated case worker questioned.

Jo shook her head, "No, I'll do it with your help or without it. I can't stay in the system. They will take my baby from me if I do. We will be split up and I can't have that happen."

Maria pulled up the paperwork Jo would need to file with the court and printed it off for her. Jo took the forms and stood up. "Thank you for all the help you have given me," she turned and showed herself out of the building.

When they got in bed that night, Jo snuggled close to Alex and laid her head on his chest. "How are you so calm about all of this?"

He breathed out a short laugh, "I'm not. I'm freaking out on the inside," he answered her honestly. "I didn't want you to see that. I didn't want you to feel like everything was spinning out of control."

She squeezed him with the arm she had thrown across his body, "That is exactly how I feel," she confirmed. "It doesn't help that my hormones and emotions are all over the place. I'm a wreck," she sighed.

Alex brushed his hand through her hair, "It will get better," he promised hoping it really was true.

Lizzie shrieked and ran over to Jo when she saw her at school the next day. "What happened to you? We looked for you at prom and then you weren't here yesterday…"

"We tried calling your house the day after the dance but no one answered," Shae added as both the twins stared questioningly at Jo.

"It's a long story," she answered simply. Just then the bell rang for first period. She was off the hook for the moment but knew that wouldn't last.

When the girls met up for lunch, Jo's friends began the questions all over again. She looked across the table at the girls who had become her best friends and decided she might as well tell them now. She took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant," she blurted, "the Sages were angry and said I couldn't keep my baby, so I left. I had some things to take care of yesterday, so I skipped." She glanced up briefly to see their reaction. She hoped this wouldn't cause them to break off their friendship. Both girls sat with stunned looks on their faces.

"Wow… um… I don't know what to say. Are you okay?" Shae stuttered out.

Jo nodded, "I will be. It's a lot to take in, ya know?"

The other girl agreed. "Where are you staying now? Do you need anything?" she didn't know exactly what she could offer but she wanted to be there for her friend.

"I'm living with Alex. I'm going with him when he goes to college. We are getting married," she explained her voice barely above a whisper when she said the last part.

"That is so exciting," Lizzie exclaimed, only thinking about how fun it was to love on and play with a baby and thinking it romantic to get married, not at all considering the hardships they faced being teenage parents trying to work and go to school and raise a child.

Jo and Shae snapped their eyes over to Lizzie looking at her like she had lost her mind. "It's not exciting," Jo corrected, "it's scary as hell."

They finished lunch talking a little more about the baby on the way. As they were leaving the cafeteria, Jo looked around and thought about how soon she wouldn't be able to keep her secret. Everyone would know she was pregnant. She was not ready for the stares and whispers she knew would be thrown her way. She sighed grazing her hand over her abdomen. She might as well get used to it, it was her life now.


End file.
